The wise girl
by Otakuhimewa
Summary: Is a story about Alima who is Alibabas younger twin. She has complex feeling for him. Can she cross over the bond as a younger sister or will she just give it up.
1. Chapter 1 In the slum

**Hello visitors, I'm pretty bored right now, so I decide to write a new story about Magi...**

**I do not own the Magi, exept this story and my OC...**

**-Otakuhimewa**

* * *

><p><strong>"Wait, big brother!" <strong>Two girls ran through a small street inside the slum.

**"This is why, I told you not to bring those two with us!"** The black dreadlocks hair, that was styled in a half-ponytail and golden eyes. They was carring each bread with them.

**"Sorry, sorry, Cassim!"** The other boy who was running beside Cassim, just smile and ram into a sack full of corn. The three of them stop running and just stare at the blonde hair boy that fall on the ground along with the sacks of corns.

**"Seriously, are you all right, Alibaba?"** Cassim scream and ran back to save Alibaba. Two girl just stood still and watch have pathetic it look.

"I'm really embarrassing to have a brother like you!" The messy hair girl sigh and plucked the bread Alibaba droop on the ground.

**"Hey, where did you kids go?"** A big man who was dressing in Arabian style and have white cloth on his head.

**"Shit, run!" **Cassim droop Alibaba when he was helping, Alibaba then grab the messy black hair girl, when she reach her hand to him. The other girl ran after her brother Cassim. They ran around the slum to lose the chaser. After a few hour of running, they immediately ran to they own hideout. It wasn't that far away from where the slum was. Inside the hideout was other kid who was starving for some food. The four brought the bread and gave it to the children that was dressing in dirty dress and slash warpping around the waist.

"Here, have some?" The messy black hair girl parts the bread into pieces, so it could last out to everyone.

"It, look like everyone is happy!" Alibaba then stood behinde the messy hair girl. "So what do you think, Alima?" He then put his on his wiat and smirk at Alima. She stare at him for a while and stood up to meet his golden bgriht eyes. He couldn't see her eyes clearly, becuse of her messy hair that was in the way of her face. But he could hear her softly sniggerd.

"It was fun?" Alima then smile brightly and walk past him. Alibaba just stare at Alima walking outside the tent. Suddenly a elbow laid on his shoulder.

"Wonder where she's going?" It was Cassim, who smirk and looked at the same direction Alibaba was looking.

"She's going to the forest!"

"Again?" Cassim looked suprise and face the golden eyes. "What is she doing there anyway?"

"Training... I guess."

"Training?"

"She like to be alone."

"I don't get it what you mean?"Alibaba then shove away Cassims elbow and walk away, but Cassim stop him and hug him from getting away. **"Hey, I'm not done talking yet!"**

**"Arrgg, stop it Cassim!"**

* * *

><p>"I'm home?<em>" <em>After two week gone to forest, Alima finally return home.

**"Welcome home!" **A little voice came from the tent Alima and her family rest in. Alima was suprise and stare at the girl with dirty sleevless dress ans slash around her waist. She was suprise to see that the soft voice was Mariam, who was standing in front of her.

"Mariam, what are you doing here?" She stood there with big round eyes and tilt her head at side.

"From now on, we are family!" Se then ran and hug Alima. She then looked up and face Alimas golden eyes. "Take good care of me, big sister."

"W-what, wait a minute, family, sister, huh?" She then push Mariam awya from her and try to pussel everything in pieces, while she back down and collided into someone behinde her. She watch her back and there stod her mother Anise with basket of food in her hands. She first looked suprise at Alima, turn then at once into a angry face.

**"And Where have you been, Alima?"** She then grab on Alima's wrist when she was trying to escape from her own mother. Later she was scoled about how everyone was worry about her. Usually she would come straight right home after her training. She then got to know how Cassims and Mariams father suddenly disappeard and left them alone and is now her siblings. Everything in the family was happy and enjoy they day, but that didn't last for longe. Anise got suddenly sick and without any help, everything suddenly went black for her.

**"We're home!"** The first who arrive was Alibaba and Mariam while carring some pocket money in they hand. They feel into a shock and tried to wake her up, but no response came. Mariam cried out loudly, the neighborehood came inside to take a look what was going on. When they saw two children crying along with they mother laying on the floor. A few hours later Cassim came home and saw how Alibaba and Mariam cried on the ground.

"H-hey, why are you crying?" he ask and tap on Alibabas shoulder.

"M-mother... is gone!" Cassim was shock, but turn immediately to a serious expression. "Don't worry I will protect you." He then reach his hand to Alibaba and smirk. "After all aren't we family?" Alibaba then nodded his snoty crying face and took Cassims hand. When Alibaba wipe his tears and snot, a sound of sheet moved behind them. The three face at the direction where the noise came from and there stood Alima watching a little suprise.

"Oh, did something happen?" She ask calmly and those the bloody hare at Cassim. Everone was a little suprise for her arrive, Alibaba then make a brave face and walk toward her.

"M-mother... i-is gone." The then hug Alima and tried not to make a yelp. It took a few minute for Alima to understand that her mother just died.

"Anyway, where did you get this, Alima?" Cassim then break through the silent. Alima just stare at him and smirk then later.

"Heh, at less I hunt down food. insted of stealing them." She then hug Alibaba and leant on his shoulder, that make Cassim frustrated. Even if her messy black hair is covering most of her face, he could tell that she is looking down on him and not any tears from her golden eyes.

* * *

><p>A few month later, they got a unexpcet guest. Alima was playing with her transverse flute, that was made of silver. Mariam just sat there beside her and smile, when she herad the melody. Alibaba was working, same go to Cassim.<p>

"Hey, where did you get that?" Mariam ask with a bright face, after Alima was done playing.

"I stole it!" then wipe her flute with towel, that was beside her. She then noitce a shadow was walking toward her and Mariam.

"Hello, do you know a women with name Anrise?" The man ask, that make Alima flinch and glare at him. He was a tall man of large build. He had long blond hair, a goatee, and wrinkles on his face. He wore a royal robe.

"What if I do and what if I don't." She ask him with a fake smile, but didn't stop the treating aura. That was facing him and the two guards behind him.

"Then you must be Alima, am I right." He ignorde it and keep on asking more. Shen then tying the towel into a big knot and threw at the old guy. he avoide it easily and it land on one of the guards face. Alima curse and quickly grab on Mariams wrist, to make a run. "Oh boy, what a troublesome daughter, I have."

_"Tsk, who the hell are they and how did he knew my name?"_ Alima run to right side and then carried Mariam like a princess and jump, to avoide the stare. she then run to left to avoide the solider that was in front of them.

**"Alima?"** Mariam shout when she saw the soliders run behinde them. Alima then jump again to avoide tha sacks, which was in line in front of them. The soldier didn't jump in time and ram into it. Alima laught when she saw the insident.

**"Hahahaha, What kinda soldiers are you, for someone who can't jump a few meter high, hahahaaha, now that sucks."** After a few hours for running away from soldiers, she ran up through stairs and came to roof. From there you could see the city of slum and futher away was Balbbad city.

"What a beautiful view, so this is how the slum looked like?" Mariam smile so bright, that it light Alimas mood. For the first time she finally felt home and smile back.

"You know... Thank you, Mariam!"

"W-wha?" Then they suddenly hear the soldiers behinde them. Alima smirk and then looked at below her. It's the third floor and below was nothing but tent, where some family is resting.

"Hold tight, princess!" She then took in a posesiton to make a jump. The soldiers was shock of what the little girl was about to do. They was in panick and run toward Alima.

**"W-whai... Iaaaa?"** The soldiers was to late to stop Alima for doing something so hazardly as that. They land onthe tents roof, thank godness inside the tent was a soft bed that was made of straw. **"That was dangerous, w-what where you thinking Alima?"**

"But hey, we survived, LOL." She wag her hand and laught. "Hey, do you know what my name meens?"

"Mmm, w-wise... so that meens you knew there was bed undernet the tent?" She shock in suprise, but smile brightly. "Your a geniuse, Alima, now I feel so much relax."

"Actually, I wasn't sure whatever there was inside the tent, to put it blunt, I just jump without thinking." She then stand up and carry Mariam again. "Shall we go, princess?" Alima then step outside the tent and the soldiers stood outside wait for the two to come outside.

"Wha- they are outside already?" Mariam said with a shock voice and Alima didn't really care. She then looked around and saw two figure runing away from bullies. She then smirk and face the soldiers.

"Look like, the tagging game is about to end!" She then run toward the soldiers and avoide when one of the soldier is trying to catching before her. "He, even a baby rabbit is faster then you, hahahaha."

**"Alima, behind you!"** Mariam srceam close to Alimas ear and made her almote deef, but was able to jump when the other soldier that was about to grab her from behind with both of his hands. She land on the soldies helm and run to the direction where the other people was. The soldiers ran after her but not long until another two boys ran past the soldires, that was coming from other side. The soldiers then ran into another gang that was chasing these two boys.

**"Wha- what was that just now Cassim?"** It was Alibaba and Cassim, who is caursing trouble with another gang, again.

**"Who cares, at less their saved us from troubles."** Cassim then stop running when he saw Alima carring Mariam along with her. "What are you guys doing here?"

Alima then let go off Mariam and stare coldly at him, but Mariam just explain how a old guy ask about they mother and how crazy Alima is for jumping from the third floors. Alibaba then tell his side story of how they was about to pay back for the gang who stole they own terror and was chase by them. Everyone hade they own time for fun while walking home. Later when they was close to the tent, there where crowds suround the tent.

"What is going on?" Alibaba was a little curiouse and push himself in to take a look. Cassim followd and so did the two girls. Alima the noitce the carriage that was mostly made of gold. Alima didn't like the seance when she push herself inside the crowds. She then saw how the man that was asking about her and her mother, is putting both of his hands on Alibabas shoulders. Alibaba was really suprise and couldn't say a word, when the man that was the king of this country, is telling that Alibabas was his son. The king then noitce Alima standing there and didn't said a word. He then walk toward her and gave her a smile.

"And you too Alima, I was searching for you." He's voice sound happy, but his eyes was full with sadness, when he looked down on her. "You look like Anrise." Alima then snap back to reality and saw his hands was reasting on her shoulders. She shove it quickly away and ran toward Alibaba who was in really confuse then herself.

"Brother, is everything alright?" She then hugged him and glare with her golden eyes at the king._ "I won't accept it, no matter what, I won't."_ She thought and made it clearly on her face, that the king understood what she was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, thank you so much for reading. I was a little bored and couldn't come up with any continue for the other story yet. I may have moste of misspelling, but I hope you guy still enjoy the story.<strong>

**Trivia;**

**her name means wise in arabic. Alima**


	2. Chapter 2 The royal palace

**Thank you a lot for reading the first chapter**

**and now here is the second one.**

**-Otakuhimewa**

* * *

><p><span><em>"In the end big brother had a fight with Cassim."<em> Alima and Alibaba was sitting inside the fancy carriage and sulking. The king that was sitting in front just stare at these two twins looking outside from each windows. Alibaba was sulking from having a fight with his best friends and Alima from leaving Mariam alone in the slum, but she couldn't ether leaving her brothers side. The king tried to cheer them up, but Alibaba didn't flich smile and Alima just glare at him for not to disturbed her. Everyone was awkward silence and you could only hear have the horse gallop on the way to the palace. They arrived and two females servant quickly grab on Alibabas and Alimas wrists each one. They was immediately drag inside the palace and though the white big hallway. A big doors appear. It was made of gold and was designed with two flowers on each side of the door. Alima was to suprise to see it and she was dragging inside the big door, while her brother was still dragging futher away with the other female servant.

**"Big brother!"** She scream and was about to bite the female servant's wrist, but was stop when there was more servants inside the room.

"Welcome princess!" Alima was standing dumbfound, while one of the servants took off Alimas dirty cloth. They then was her body from head to toes. Alima was still spacing out, she then came to reality when they was done dressing her and tied her hair into twin tails that reach to her shoulders and they even cut her forelock.

"Everything is prepared, princess!" The servant then took Alima to her own bedroom. Inside the bedroom was a large bed that could fill with two adults on it. There was book self that was filling with scroll and it was from first floor to second floor and beside it was a big window with red curtains on. " Please, if you need something, call us." They then left the room and leaved Amila alone inside the big room.

**"Haa a, this is just to much."** She then look at herself in front of the mirror. She was dressing in light blue dress that has strange pattern on it. Now that they style her head, she could see her face clearly. Big round golden eyes stare at the mirror. They even put a accessories on her head. _" Ugh, I'm so not use to this." _She then took the accessories off and leave only bracelet and neckless, that hade a big round ruby hanging. She then change her cloth into white short and black longe sleeves shirt. "Now that's better." Putting her hand around her waist and smirk, when suddenly someone knocked behind the door. "Who's there?"

_"It's me!"_ It was the king voice that heard through the door. _"Can I come in?"_ Alima was about to invite him in, when she looked at herself in the mirror.

_"Oh shit, totally forgot the cloth!"_ She was in panic and grab the cloth that was laying down. She search a place where they wouldn't find it. _"Shit, where should I throw... Throw?"_ Alima then gott and idé and smirk when she look at the direction where the red curtain is. _"It can't be help, it the only choice i have, no, I must do it!"_ She then ran toward the big windows and toss it away. "Waaa, that was so close!" The door then was about to open when Alima notice what she was still wearing, she was thinking to hide behinde the curtain, but then the king would just ask what she is doing and she wouldn't have an answer to that. Instead she ran to her bed and pull the quilt.

"Hey, Alima are you there?" the king has already open the door and saw at Alima, he was first suprise, then look confuse. "What wrong, Alima?" The father tried to understand his own daugther action, when she was warping herself with big quilt around her and only her head was sticking out.

**"Ha, me? I'm cold, that's why!"** She didn't look at him and tried to hide as much as she could.

"But it's pretty warm today, are you alright?" He ask and close the door behind him.

_"WELL YOU BET, it's freaking hot in here!" _She then gave him a fake smile along with the sweat droping from her face. "What are you doing here anyway, mmm, king?"

"Just call me papa!" He then sat on the bed and watch how she strug inside the sheet.

_"Like hell, I do that!"_ She gave him a cold glare

"No? then father!" He then touch his beard and stare at the white empty roof.

**"That's out of the question, look old geezer, I may have brain, but I do not have manner."** She glare at him hateful at him. The king then took something in his pocket and gave it to her. It was her transverse flute, she was little shock for him to have it.

"You forgot it, when you was running away. So I decide to give it to you later." Alima then reach her hand to her flute and the quilt began to lose itself. The king stare at her cloth and just laught. She didn't get it why he was laughing and then she notice the sheet wasn't warping around her anymore.

"Have you not learn, not to laught at other appearance?" She gave a heavy sigh and sat on the bed with him. "And here I was worried for nothing."

"Hahaha, I see so you was trying to hide this, hahaha" Alima got angry and hit his arm. He didn't avoid it, but insted pat on her head. "Just like your mother, hey, won't you play for me?"

"Tshee, fine, but I only play my own note, got that?" She then began to play while the king listing to her soft melody, even if the melody was just made, she still play it beautifuly, yet sad.

* * *

><p><strong>"Aaaaaa, how long is this going to take?"<strong> It's been four years now that Alima and her brother left from the Slum. Alima was wait for her brother to finish his swordplay training. Alibaba strike while Barkak avoide and then push Alibaba back to the ground, but he then stood up right away. **"Hey is it my turn now?"** These two keep on striking each other and completly ignore Alima's question. She got frustrate and bite her nails while she was waiting for her turn.

"You should stop biteing your nails, it's not princess like!" The echoing voice came from the second floor, Alibaba and Barkak stop and turn to the second floor. There stood the king looking worried at Alima, The two then bend on knees and Alima sigh and straight herself up.

**"Yo, old geezer! How is it going with your work?"** She shout and wave at him with both hands. The king wave back and smile softly down at her. He then went back toto hallways. After that Alibaba keep complaining of how not to call the king like that, Alima just giggle at him, of his reactiong. "Geez, stop begin so politich, it's not like you at all." She rub the neck of her back and didn't even try to face him.

"Then shall we begin, princess Alima?" Barkak begin his royalt stand and Alima got exiting and took a sword, it was well smith.

"Please go easy on me!" Later she did the same, but insted hold the Sword with both hands. "How about we make a bet, Mr. Barkak?"

"Please, Barkak is fine after all I'm not that importan person like you, princess Alima!" Alima was the first to make a move. Barkak stoped her strike and push her away.

**"What are you talking about, YOU'RE THE RIGHT GENERAL OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!"** After saying the last sentes, she jump and wave the sword to the back, that she could cut through his perry.

"I'm honarble, that one of the royal family remember me." He then block with his sword while holdingthe grip with both hands. when Alima swing her sword at him.

**"Now that was a lie... You know that everyone in the royal family, knows who you are!"** She fall down and strike him with her feet, so he would fall. He notice it and jump and back down.

"So what is it, princess wan to bet this time?" Now it was his turn to strike. Alima quickly stood up and insted of blocking she avoide it.

**"Oh that's right... Then how about this one who lose have to cook for every single one... of the army and you have to do it yourself..."** She then duck when he strike from the side.

"I see, then let's end this soon after all is soon meal time for us."

**"And no helping, for the sevants, got that?"** This time she block it and kicks him on the side of his waist, he block it with his muscler. **Tshee. lucky bastard!"** Compare to how Barkak train with Alibaba, it was more like a fighting arena. Alibaba keep on watching haw they fought each other, he thought how amazing she can be.

_"Even her royalstyle is diffrence from my, this must be from how much she love to the battle."_ He thought and watch closely how she moved her body and how she jump from the air._ "Alima sure likes to jump, but each time she jump. It's beautiful yet sad, it's like you are running away from something big. However you pretty scary when you smile, while fighting."_ He wispeard and saw how she stike again and again. Barkak was about to lose, when she didn't leave a opening for him to strike.

**"Hahaha, What's wrong? giving up?"** Then Suddenly Barkak duck and grab on her feet.

"I have to admire you strengt, but that's makes me more worry about your future, princess Alima." He pull her leg and catch her in his arm, before she would fall on the floor. "Try at less behave like one, princess Alima!"

"He, I was born as a street girl. not a princess!" She try to struge out of his arm, but he was to strong for her. When it come with just strengt, she would lose immedately. She stop right away and decide to use some sweet words instead. _"Please, let me down, Mr. Barkak!"_ She meet his dark small eyes and gave him a puppy looking eyes.

_"Just by watching this scene, it pissed me_ off."  Alibaba thought and gave irritaing looking face at these two. He then walk toward them and pull Alimas hand to his chest. Alima wasn't shock at all, because this have happen before, when Cassim hugged her for no reasoner and other guys who was approaching her. "Thank you for the train, now if you excuse me, Alima have to feed the army." Then disappeard inside the hallway, along with his sister.

"Heee, did you just now got jealousy, brother?" She smirk behind, he didn't respons but instead his face turn red. She couldn't she his face, but the ears was bright red for her to take a notice. _"Idiot, stop giving me false hope!"_

"Huh! did you say something?" Alibaba only heard he mumbeling behinde his back, he still couldn't looked back, becuse of his red face.

"Yeah, I was saying how thick you can be!" She then grab on his wrist and pull his face toward her own face. Each of golden eyes meet each other. Before Alibaba could think through, his lips press on Alimas lips.

...

...

After for a long kiss, Alibaba push her away.

**"W-what was that for?"** His face where even brighter than before. Alima was little shock, but then a grin appeared before her mouth.

"Hey, don't tell me it was your first?" She cross her arm and lean forward.

**"W-wha, huh, o-of course not!"**

"Liar, that was totally false!"

"So, wasn't that your first k-k-kiss too?" He then turn away from her golden eyes.

"I hate to disappoint you, even if I wish for it!"

"Huh, t-then you?" Alima just nodded when Alibaba point at her with his shocking face. "W-who, how, w-when?"

"That was long ago... And you better not know, he just got the guts to steal my first." She then hug her brother and smile at him. She then move closer to his ears and wispeard. _"Don't worry brother, I'm always with you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaand done, thank you for reading again. <strong>

**I hade to draw Alima for about an hour and then write about five hours... I can't take it. Oh well tomorrow is Saturady and that meens more chapter will realize or so I think.**

**Tivia;**

**She like Strong people and have a brother complex.**


	3. Chapter 3 Book of Cthulhu Mythos

**Chapter 3 is here. muhahaha...**

**Please enjoy your stay... and relax.**

**I thought of making some help for the stories, with some Click and Drag game. I tell you later the results**

**-Otakuhimewa**

* * *

><p>"Now what shall I make?" Alima was inside the kitchen and wearing white apron, the chief and maids was worried and asked her if they could help. But Alima just refused of any help. "Mmm... Something that would last to everyone and is easy to make?"<p>

"Then why not make curry? Like you did for us!" Alibaba was sitting behind her and watch over her.

"Mmm... why not, brother!" She then dig up some root- and vegetables from kitchen. "First you have to wash them and... what was next?"

"Peel them and then cut it, into pieces!" Alibaba reach out for the kitchen kinfe. That was hanging on the wall beside her and lend her a hand. It took about half an hour for the prepared.

"Haaa, alomost done, huh?" While Alima mixing the curry, she noitce that the first prince, Ahbmad and the second prince, Shabmad. Sticking the head out of the hallway and stare at her. The eyes meet each other and the two prince quickly hide behinde the kitchens door.

"What's wrong?" Alibaba ask when Alima stop moving the spoon.

"Hey, brother, can you do me a favor?" She face him and gave a childish smile.

_"W-what, shall we do, brother?"_ Shabmad wispeard to his brother and was shacking.

_"Be quiet or she will find us"_ He wispeard back. _"Dammit, because of her, that I now have traumatize against her." _His face went frustrating and has the colour of a red tomatoes.

_"Brother, w-what did she _ever do to you?" Shabmad ask with an confuse look.

_"Ohh, by just remember it gives me more chill than ever." _Ahbmad like to bully the weak or those that is in a low position, like Alibaba and Alima. He has bully Alibaba many time, but when everyone regonize Alibaba as a royal family, since he was working hard for himself and everyone in the family. Ahbmad decide to quit bully Alibaba and Alima became his target instead. She wasn't yet regonize as a real princess, because of her bad manner and behaviour against the king. He call her a with everything that would hurt her feelings, but she didn't even flich a look, instead she ignore him. One day when he mention how he was going to erase the slum, Alima ot angry and hit him on the face with her fist. Everyone was in panick when they saw how Ahbmad laid on the floor with red cheek. They ask what happen who did it, Ahbmad was about to blame on her. He stop and was shacking, when he saw hers golden eyes. That glare at him with nothing but bloodlust. _"And later, if I ever tried bully Alibaba, she would put bugs and ant in my food or bed."_

_"But brother, you where the one that..." _ Ahbmad interrupt Shabmads sentence.

_"Shut up, I just didn't know it would end like this. But now that I see my chance to pay her back." _He grinned and squeezed his hand.

_"Hee, and what is exaclly, is your plan this time?"_

"Isn't that clear, after they left I'm going to mix some..." Ahbmad said with a cheerful voice when a bright voice asked him. He then noitce how Shabmad was shacking even more. "W-what's wrong. Shabmad?" A hand grab on his head, he then frost and feelt how the air behinde him gave more chill and tremble. He then slowly turn his head behinde and there stood Alima with a deadful arura, while she smile at him. Later she grab on Ahbmads cloth and lift him above the curry pot.

**"NOW LET'S SEE HOW THE MEAT OF YOURS TASTE!" **Shabmad ran trought the kitchen to find Alibaba and Abmad just scream for shabmad to help.

"Here are the breads you asked for!" Alibaba then come through the other door and saw the scene. He frost and didn't know what to do when his little sister is trying to cook her own brother alive and not only that, he was the first prince. Shabmad ran toward Alibaba and shake him off, for not passing out in the middle of critical. Later the king appeard along with his manservants and didn't budg, when they saw the kitchen.

"Alima, what are you doing?" He ask with confuse looked.

**"Huuuh, what dose it look like, I'm trying to put more meat in it."** She stop half way of tossing, her brother in the pot.

**"Hey' I'm not any meat, father help me!"** Ahbmad his hand in the air and try not to hit his face in the curry.

"I see, but I don't think that meat is edible!" He contiue the conversation and ignore Ahbmads plead.

**"Not you too, father."**

"You think so?" She then toss Ahbmad to one of the manservant. "So what are you doing here, old geeze?" She glare coldly at Ahbmad, he was to scared to talk back at her.

"Still won't call me papa? I heard that you lost the bet!" He then walk to her and pat her head. "Barkak, couldn't wait for you dish, that's what he said."

_"Dam, that guy, I should have said not to tell a word about the bet."_ She wispeard and look up to meet his golden eyes. "And what do you want?"

"Hahaha, to see how thinks was going and it looked like it's almost ready!" He laughted later on. He then walked to the curry pot and smell the spice of the curry. "You wouldn't mind if I take a taste too, Alima?"

"Tshee, this isn't for you... Sigh, however brother would be glad to hear this." She then walk out to the kitchen. _"Do what you want!" _The king heard her mumbleing and comanded the servant to bring the curry to his officer. Everyone had a good time and was full, they then enjoy music Alima played with her transverse flute.

* * *

><p>A year past really quickly than they would think. Alima stay in her room, she sat on her bed and read the scroll with Alibaba, who's telling about the story he reed.<p>

"I just can't stop, no matter how many tome I read it, I just can't get so much exiting." Alibaba then noitce her looking outside the windows.

"How many years has it been, since we left the slum?" She stare at the dark sky fill with shining stars. "I wonder how Mariam is doing?"

"Who know, but I'm sure she have grow into a beautiful girl by now!" He then fall his head on her legs. She was stiff and a flush appeard from her cheek.

"W-what, are you doing, brother?" She tried to hide her panicking voice, Alibaba then meet her golden eyes and smirk afterward.

"What's wrong, can't a brother borrow his sister's laps?" He then close his eyes.

_"I'm so happy I could die right now!"_ She then poke his forelock. "Hey want me to play some lullaby for you?" He just nodd as an answerd. She pick her silver flute and start to play. This time she it was peaceful melody.

* * *

><p>A few month after that night. Alibaba was nowhere found inside the palace, Alima was to worried and couldn't concentrated on her lesson.<p>

"Princess Alima, are you even listing to me?" The history teacher stood before her. He was about in the age of adult, dressing in noble arabic style. He has meduim-wavy black hair with strands hanging over both side from his face, the turban is covering his head.

"Well of course, teacher!" Alima gaze at her teacher and gave a fake smile. The teacher then sat beside her and stare at her with his light blue eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" He ask, but she judt avoide the answerd and stare back at the scroll. "It is about prince Alibaba?"

"It's none of your bussines anyway, teacher!" She glare at him and lean back on the chair.

"I think it is, after all it's teacher response to take care or they own studens." He then pat on her head and took the scroll from her. "So will you tell me?"

"Sigh, fine but I just reminde you, that it's nothing importand." He smile and Alima began on how her and her brother talk about the slum that night. She was worried about his behavier and how he sneak out from the palace, each night. "So do you get it, teacher?"

"Hm, hm... I see, but do you feel better now?" He nodded with his arm on cross.

"Like hell I do!" She rise up and smak on the desk. Then the teacher gave something brown and thick. "What the?"

"It's a book, never seen one?" He ask while Alima reach to the book. "It's a intresting one, you should read it sometime."

"Hehe, I hate to disappoint you, but I don't like to read!" She look at the books title and read it out loudly. "_The Cthulhu Mythos!"_

"That's right, princess Alima. It's a story about the great old one."

"Ha, I don't get it, can you explain a little simple for me." She then open the front page and read a few word. _"... the Old or Ancient Ones, the Elder Gods, of cosmic good, and those of cosmic evil, bearing many names, and themselves of different groups, as if associated with the elements and yet transcending them: for there are the Water Beings, hidden in the depths; those of Air that are the primal lurkers beyond time; those of Earth, horrible animate survivors of distant eons... _**GOD?" **She then stare at him with confuse face.

"That's right, God or more like the fallen one!" She close the book and hand it to him.

"Hate to say this, but I don't believe in something like LORD OF THE HEAVEN, now if you escuse me." She then left him alone in the library.

_"Are you sure about this, lord Hastur?" _He then lean on the bookself while holding the book in his hand.

"Shut it, will ya... Hey!" suddenly a flame appeard and began to make itself into a woman. She was dressing in red chinese dress and her crimson hair shine like a flame, alonge with her greenish eyes.

_"Yes, my lord?" _A woman bow herself on knees and look at him in the eyes.

"Do me a favor, take this and give this to her." He reach his arm toward her to accept it. "You know what you must do, Cthugha?"

"Yes, lord Hastur, I will not fail." She then grab the book and began to disappeard into ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>muhahahah that's what you get for messing with her, Ahbmad. It's dam done wohoooo<strong>

**And thank you so dam much for reading my story.**

**Here is the result of The click and drag game;**

**You live in: Sindria (Oh well not bad)**

**Your father: Yunan (...)**

**Your mother: Yamuraiha ( Now that's out of it)**

**You will marry: Kougyoku (Ah she's cute, but I prefer Alibaba instead)**

**Wants to kill you: Baba (BABA!)**

**Rival: Judal (No comment.)**

**First kiss: Yunan (Why you little (¤'-'))**

**Your djinn: Ugo (Oh, my Ugo, Muhahaha)**

**Your magi: Scheherazade (Oh, I see)**

**Trivia**

**Her weakness is ****tolerance and manner. Easy frustrated if everything isn't going like she want it to.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Cyäegha

**Argggg, My ass hurt for sitting so dam long.**

**Anyway here are chapter 4, now then can you guess what is going to happen to Alima?**

**hahahah of course not... or do you?**

**Anyway sit back and enjoy, hahahaha!**

**-Otakuhimewa**

* * *

><p>"What the...?" After Alima came from bath. A woman sat on the windows and wait for Alima to enter the her own room. "Have you not learn, that it's a crime to enter others room without premission, china girl!"<p>

"Hello there kiddo, I'm Cthugha known as The living flame." She wave at Alima who is putting pyjamas on.

"Oh, I see whatever your name is." She then sat on her bed and glare at Cthugha. "What do you want?"

"Have you not learn, that to serve something to your guests, right princess Alima!" She then walk toward her and reach her hand to Alima.

"Say who?" Cthugha gave her the book that appeard from the flame.

"Ah, now that's mean, here my lord want you to have it." Alima rach to the book, after reading the books title she gave an annoying look.

"What the, I cold careless about the book, here give it back to him." She toss it beside her and lay on the bed, when Cthugha sat beside her.

"Your the chosen one!" Alima open her eyes and stare confuse. Cthugha then said to search for the page of Cyäegha. Alima didn't understod what Cthugha is up to, but it wouldn't hurt for her to take a look. She then search inside the thick book and found it later. She meet the greenish eyes and look back to the lettering.

_"Cyäegha, also known as The Destroying Eye or The Waiting Dark. __Cyäegha is an obscure Great Old One and is characterized by its supreme nihilism and utter contempt for all things. The being appears as a great, black-bodied, green eye surrounded by a mass of tentacles. Cyäegha is served by toad-like monsters known as the Nagäae." _She looked more confuse and irritade. Cthugha wait for Alima to continue the reading. "_Cyäegha has existed since the dawn of time and sleeps in a vast cavern under the mountain Dunkelhügel knows as The Dark hills. The inhabitants of the nearby farming village, that are descended from a cult that once worshipped Cyäegha. Cyäegha's worshippers draw upon the deity for vitality, but also greatly fear awakening the god for its wrath, that is said to be terrible."  
><em>

"Do you get it now, kiddo!" After Alima had read the sentence, she shut the book and walk toward the windows.

"Say, china girl, is this book that much valuable for you?" She then glare at Cthugha while holding it.

"Well, I did thought the same as you, but I guess so, why?" She look a little suprise. Alima then smirk and threw the book out of the windows. **"Aaa, what are you doing, oh no, lord Hastur isn't going to like this!"** She then flew out of the window and disappeard out of the night sky. Alima just laught and thought how funny think could be. Then somone knock the door, She change her face seriouse and walk toward the door.

"Who is it?" She ask and when she heard the voice of her own big brother. _"W-what, is he doing this late and not only that, i-in girls room!"_ She then open the door quickly and slam on Alibabas head. "W-wa, I'm sorry, brother."

"No, it's fine, really it's fine, hehe." He laughted, but she notice it was a sad one. Later they sat on the bed together. There was a pretty awkward silence between them. Alima tried to cheer him up, by playing the flute. No response came and the air feel more heavier, almost hard for her to play. Later Alibaba broke the heavy pressure. "I went visiting the slum today."

"Well, how was it there and did you meet Mariam?" She ask and saw how his face then turn seriouse, its as if he is hateing himself.

"Gone..."

"Wha, what do you mean gone?" Alima heisted and grab on both of his shoulders.

"The slum, everything is gone, there's nothing there all." He looked away while talkind to her.

"Then, what about Mariam, just tell me she's fine, please tell me that not to worry about her, right brother?" Alibaba didn't answeard her question and just apolozie to her. The tears ran from his golden eyes, Alima was in shock and let go of him. She let out of her energy just looking at the white empty roof._"This happen before to, why, why can't I cry?"_ She mumble in low voice. Alibaba wipe his tears and hugged her. "Why won't the tears come, at time like this, tell me brother?" She hugged him back and close her eyes. Imagen the day Mariam smile brightly at her and little by little it was about to disappeard. Later the same night, Alima went and visit Mariams grave. The grave was just a stone, the was underneat a palm tree. "This is the reason I hate royal."

_"But you are a royal too, princess Alima!"_ Alima didn't care about the voice that echoed through the forest. A man appeared behind her. It was her history teacher, he then bow like a gentleman. "Pincess, what are you doing here late at night?" he ask and walk beside her.

"Tell me, what do you think about this world?" She ask and bend herself down to pray for the death.

"What I think, is that this world have no manner. Humans are selfish and arrogant along with they desirer. And what dose princess think bout this world, if I may ask." He once bow again and stare at her back.

"This world is wrong, it make me want to puke." She meet his light blue eyes and straight herself up. He smirk when he saw her ice cold golden eyes. He then walked toward her and hugged her tightly.

_"Don't worry princess, beacuse that's what human are for."_ He wispeard into her ears and stare at the night sky afterward. "Ah, what a beautiful night, don't you think so to princess?"

* * *

><p><em>Cyäegha is both protected and imprisoned by five lesser demon known as the Vaeyen. They are;<em>

_1:st The Green Moon_

_ 2:nd The White Fire Which Is Darker Than The Night_

_3:rd The Winged Woman_

_ 4:th The White Dark Which Is More Red Than The Fire_

_5:th The Black Light_

_ The spirits of these guardians are contained in five vulturine statues which Cyäegha's worshippers use to keep their god in check._

"What the hell is with this spirit anyway?" It's been a week since the new about Mariams death. Alima tried to read the sentece of the book. Undernet the lettering is a picture of Cyäegha, it was moving its eye up, down, right and left. _"Even I was dam freakt out, the first time I saw it."_ While Alima read the book, that has been brought back by her teacher. _  
><em>

"Looking well today, princess Alima?" A voice came from the window. Alima didn't even look who it was, but insted just keep on reading. "You won't even say hello, to your own teacher?"

"Do I look like I could care!" She the toss at him, but he avoid it and the book flew out of the windows. He then look behinde and saw how the book fell to the ground. He then turn to her way and smirk.

"Y-you sure like to tossing thinks around, but please just don't go and throw the book at anyone, no, more like please don't throw the book away." He then make the book appeard in his hand and sat beside her.

"See if I care." She lean behind and fell on the bed. "Ahh, how long is this going to take, teacher?"

"Hm, paticen my princess, paticen." He then lay beside her and watch at the white roof. "In fact, isn't it more fun, if the world little by little crumble."

"I'm not really that kinda person who wait, no, maybe you're right, but that is if I do it." She then meet his light blue eyes.

"I guess so!" He then moved above her and play with her black twin tails.

"Teacher, what are you doing?" She shrug off, but couldn't move clearly. He lean his face toward hers, feeling her cold gaze. "Pervert, move or I scream!"

"Are you treating me?"

"Yeah, more like it, now move!" She got her left arm lose and tried to push him away from her. He grab her hand and kiss the back of the hand.

"I guess it is time, for you two to combine, princess Alima! " Watching how she glare hateful at him. The book then flout up in the air. " Now then, shall we begins!" The pages flipped through and stop to where the Cyäeghas name was on it. He then took the creature inside the book. "Princess, please open your mouth!"

"Huh, d-don't tell me-ah!" His palm cover her mouth. She could feel how the ceature move inside her and cough. It spread more inside her body from head to toes. **"Arrggg!"** Hearing how Alima scream painful from the pain inside her and the voice inside her wouldn't stop.

_"These Elder Gods were benign deities, representing the forces of good, and existed peacefully...very rarely stirring forth to intervene in the unceasing struggle between the powers of evil and the races of Earth. These powers of evil were variously known as the Great Old Ones or the Ancient Ones..."_

**"STOP!" **She grab on his arm and claws it, the red colour ran to his wrist. He ignore the pain and just watch how she shuffered from it. **"Make it stop!"**

"It will, on its own, so be paticen princess, paticen." He the kissed her forehead and her black hair too. He then glare from the corner of his eyes. There stood the china girl bowing on her knees.

"Lord Hastur, Master Aphoom-Zhah want to see you!" He then moved from the bed and let Alima endure the pain alone.

"Then tell him to out right now!" China girl nodded and disappeard insting. Later a cold blue flame appear in the room. His hair burn blue flame. His dressing style was gladiator with silver armor on.

"Ha, look like you found a new host?" He walked past Hastur and looked at her. "I guess, it's not bad." He smirk and was about to reach to her when his hand was suddenly grab by tentacles. He felt the bloodlust coming from Hastur.

_"Touch her and I kill you, got that, Zhah!"_ His cloth already to change to yellow hooded cloak and his mouth coverd with white mask. Tentacles moved underneath his cloak.

"Hey now that's stingy, why is it that you can touch her, but not me?" He wave his hand in the air and took a seat. "Anyway, I came here for some information to you!"

"Let's hear it?" He lean close to the window and the tentacles move back inside his cloak.

"It's about them, if you know what I mean?" His white eyes meet the light blue eyes. Then Alima suddenly scream out loudly, the black tentacles cover her whole body. "Poor thing, have to suffer from the pain." Zhah shake his head and cross the arms.

"Look like it's about time, she make her appearance!" He then walk toward the bed and bow down. Zhah did it after him, seeing how the black body moved itself up from the bed. When the feet moved to the floor, the black shadow spread itself into a tentacles and made a shape into a scanty black dress. She wore black crown with tre pointy spike and in the middle was a big sharp pupil and green iris. "We been waiting for you, princess!"

"I'm glad to meet you, The destroying eye!" They both stand up and wait for her response. She then lift both of her hands up, her golden eyes glow like a new born child. She open her mouth to speak something out.

"Where's my brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooohhhhooooooo, muhahahaha. It's freaking done.<strong>

**Today I hade a little headache from this morning. Next will be Alibabas POV and what's going to happen next?**

**I just can't wait, what to write next. ahhhh, my hand is shaking from exiting.**

**P.S. I almoste cried from writing Mariam's death and how Alima didn't cried at all. Sniff, sniff, It's just so sad.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fire at the Castle

**Ugh... It's to dark to see what you are tapping.**

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter 5 of Alibabas POV. Ahhhh, Alibaba you're the best.**

**-Otakuhimewa**

* * *

><p>"I'm worry!" Alibaba sat inside the library and wait for his lesson to end.<p>

"What's wrong, prince Alibaba?" The language teacher was worried about Alibaba and sat before him.

"W-what, no, it's nothing really." Alibaba shake his head and stare back at the his scroll. He sigh and tried to concentrate the lesson. After the lesson he went to his room and wondering about how The king hasn't feeling well and what Cassim is doing out there the city. What he was bother the most, is what Alima said to him on that night. _"She didn't cried, but her eyes was in sad, more than I was!"_

_"This happen before to, why, why can't I cry?"_

_"As if I would know!" _He mumbled and toss himself on the bed, watching the empty roof. Later he tried to imagen how the four of them lived in the slum. How he and Cassim was chase after the bullies, everytime they would run with only bare feets on the warm ground and how Alima jump from the down stairs, while carring Mariam on her arm. "It was beautiful and looked fun."

_"Why won't the tears come, at time like this, tell me brother?"_

"Why indeed, Alima?" He roll over himself to get comfortable and closes his eyes once again.

_"I will leave Balbadd kindom to you, Alibaba!"_

_"Balbadd to me, I don't think, I can do it!"_ Just by hearing the kings last wish in his head, make him frustrated and hard to breath.

_"She looked just like Anise, that Alima!"_

_"I guess they do resemble a little."_ He then lift himself of the bed and watch over the night sky, fill with stars and the moon shine brightly down at the city. "it's so peaceful night!"

_"I-I love her, your mother!"_

_"Ha, I guess you do."_ Shut his eyelid and smell the soft cold breeze. "Wonder what Cassim is doing now?"

_"The slum don't existanymore! They've been chased out of the country." _He then squeezes both of his hand and hade a painful expression._  
><em>

_"You really don't know anything huh..."_

"Well, I'm sorry for not been able to go outside." He then went back to his bed and take some sleep. _"Just, what can I do?"_ _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Brother!"<em> Alibaba was standing in the field, fill with lots anemone. He turn around and saw the younger version of Alima. She ran toward him with brigth smile.

"Brother, do to me a wreath." She then stare with her big golden round eyes. "Make me pretty, kei, brother?" He then sat crossing his feets and make her a crown weath. She just wait for him to finish it.

"There you go." He put the weath on her head and smile at her. "Now you're pretty." She touch the weath and the cheek began to flush.

"It's that true?" Without looking in the face and he just nodded. "M-more than any women out there?" She meets his golden eyes, while having rose cheek.

"Of course!" Alibaba then pat her black messy hair and nodded. Alima then quickly raises on her feets.

"Let's make a promise, then!" She then reach her pinkies and smirk. Alibaba was a little suprise, but then did the same.

"So what is the promise, we are making?"

"He, let's get marry when we're older, it's a promise, right brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>"FIRE, THERE'S FIRE ISNIDE THE CASTLE!"<strong> Alibaba woked up right away when he heard that one of the night watcher scream from outside of his windows.

"Can it be?" Alibaba ran right away from his bed and open the door. Everyone was in panic and tried to find a shelter from the fire. **"Where is the fire?"** He grab on one of the maids wrist, who was running past him. She was to afraid to speak and instead point to the direction where the fire is attacking. Before he could run to where the fire is. The other maid stop him and told him not to go, but Alibaba ignore the warning and shove her hand away from his arm. He could hear how the guards tried to stop the fire and a familiar voice, that was laughing from joy. "T-this voice! no, it's not true..." He ran and ran until the voice become clearly to him, to understand the situation. "Oh God Lord, just tell me that this is not happening." He then stop and saw how the flame spread from the castle colse to the stone wall and how a young girl dressing in scanty black dress. While she was danceing on the roof, her black twin tails was swining along. **"Why, why, tell me, why, ALIMA!"**

**"Ahahahaha, more, more, more, hahahaaaa."** Alima just then notice her own brother, she then smile brigthly to him and jump from the roof. "Look! What I made." She hugged him and meet his face.

"W-what have you done, Alima?" He gave a sad eyes contact. Alima didn't answered his question, but instead move her face closer to his.

...

...

Alibaba then shove her from him and looked confuse of that Alima just now kissed him. "You now, this is not our first time, brother!" She smirk and push him on the ground, he couldn't move when she sat on top of him. Her hand then move slowly to his chest. "Such a muscles you have, brother!" Her face moved closer to his. "This time, it's going to be deeper." Alibaba was in a state where he couldn't do a single things. Just lay on the cold ground and begin kiss by his own younger twin. She licked and sucked his lips. She moved her toungue deeper inside his mouth, her hand moved down to where every man usually have they own private thinks. Alibaba was in a panic and tried to move, but couldn't breathe from the kissing that make him weaker and had no strength left.

_"That's enough!"_ Suddenly her hand was moved away from the place. She glare at the person with murder intension look. "Didn't you had your fun already?" It was Hastur, who is holding her wrist over her shoulder. He then pull her away from Alibaba, Alima glare at him once again and this time her hair made a from of sharp black blade. It then take aim at him, with full speed. He just move his head to avoide the blade, it only gave a little cut on his cheek.

"Tsk, how dear you!" She then walked forward to him, grab his collar and pull it close to her face. "You dear to interfear between me and my brother's love."

"Sigh, you're killing him, if you knew that!" Alima then looked confuse and tilt her head at side. She then noice that Alibaba was about to faint, from not getting much air. The last things he could remember from that night, was that Alima was in panic and moved beside him. The next day he woke up, was that the king had past away. Alibaba decide to leave the Balbadd at once, becuse he was to scared to know the true behinde her action.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG... I can't believe that she would actually go that far, for just her brother complex...<strong>

**M-maybe I should change her character a little... She's to aggressive.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story, sorry Cassim, for stealing you plans.**

**P.S. I'm sorry for the kissing part, if you thinks it's too much, please just tell me so that I know. (^o^)**

**Trivia:**

**On her free time, she would play her sliver transverse flute or she would hugged her pulsh that pictures of her brother.**


	6. Chapter 5-5 To the southern

**Hey, everyone... Oh well, how should I say...**

**Anyway here are the chapter 5.5 Hope you enjoy... Please do enjoy.**

**-Otakuhimewa**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ugh, ohhhh!" <strong>It's been three days since Alima left Balbadd and is heading for the southern sea. "Maan, I'm so going to die, before even reaching there!" This is the second time she is traveling by boat.

"I didn't knew you where seasick, princess Alima!" Hastur came along with her, for some reason. Alima glare at him threatening and while cover her mouth for not to throw up. "Still angry about last time?" And flip the page he was reading.

"THAT'S RIGHT, urgh!"And cover her mouth once again. "If you haven't interfered, I would have made my brother feeling good!" She point at him and with other free hand on her waist.

"Impossible." He answeard right away.

"Hugghe!" She feel a arrow stabed right through her chest. She then sat under the down stair and the gloomy arura around her. _"Oh I see, so I wasn't good enough for him. Not only that, he looked sceared, but even so I couldn't help it, I really love him, but then again he must have feelt disgusting, for his own younger twin forcing him into that kinda relationship. What if he hates me, no ,he really do hate me now..."_ And there she keeps on mumbeling all negative emotion she could get from her head.

"Y-you, sure a negative person today, what happen to your cool?" He then shut the book and walk toward her. "Oh well, either way, he would have passed out, before he could feel good." Alima meet his light blue eyes. He smile gently and pat her black hair.

"W-why can't we fly? Insted of traveling by boat!" She ask with childish manner.

"No can do." and hit her head lightly. "Can you smell it?" He point over the horizontales. Alima then walked toward the bow (front of a boat) and smell the salt water. Later another scent came along the way. It was the smell of dry sand, green fresh three and the hard, yet warm mountain.

"Huh, mountain!" Alimas eyes then turn into a joy and exiting. She was shacking all over her body. "Mmmm, waku, waku, I can't wait."

"I see, so you only got your eyes on the mountain, sigh, as expect of the mountain God."He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smile later on. "I guess that one thing that dosen't change!" And stare at the blue sky fill with cloud. "_Things are going to be intreasting, don't you thinks so too?"_

"Ha, did you said something?" She face him while she tried to keep the eyes on the mountain. He shake his head and just smiled at her.

_"Yes, my Lord!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahaha thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy the 479 words, muahahaha<strong>

**Next chapter will come... Tomorrow... I think!**

**Ah well, see ya then**

**Trivia:**

**Special skill... Well she is a genius, but is when it comes relationship, i guess is not in her things.**

**Favorite food... "As long it edible, I eat anythings." So she said.**


	7. Chapter 6 Sindria

**Ahhhh, enjoy the moment of truth... I wonder what's going to happen in Sindria...**

**And I do not know what ever she's going to meet that stupid king or not.**

**However please enjoy the story and do not leave until your done reading.**

**Here are the chapter 6, kei.**

**-Otakuhimewa**

* * *

><p>Finally Alima and Hastur have reach the harbor. ALima just jup out of the boat before they could put the palnk out.<p>

"Ah, princess wait!" Hastur was about to reach out and grab her black hoods cloak, although it was a little to late.

"Muuuhhhhaaaaa, The country smell so awsome and not only that, the mountain." She smile brightly like a child that has found it own interest, alonge with her shining eyes. "Muhahahahaha, Just you wait, here I come mr. mountain!" Hastur just came off the deck and see how she disappear from his sight.

"Oh, she's gone!" He stood there alone at the harbor, later he then sigh. "I just hope she isn't running into some more trouble, no, I wish!"

"Ahhhhh, the mountain and forest, waku, waku, waku. I didn't expect that they would have such a pure and clean." She walk inside the forest and saw how the birds fly through the sky. "Maybe it's not so bad to live here after all!"

_"I don't think that will happen, my Lady!"_ A voice appeared inside her head. Alima then stop and saw the fruit, in other words she ignored the voice.

"Waaa, look Cyäegha." She ran toward the trees and there haning the coconuts water. She tried to reach to it by jumping. the tree was to long forher to rech so she decide to give up after five mintues. She then went somewhere to search for a long branch, after another minutes past she finally found one and this time she tried with it. In the end she gave up after half hours.

_"He, and I though you was a genius one!"_ Cyäegha tease her, Alima got angry and decide to climb on the palm tree. She only made half way after ten minutes, when she felt someone gaze at her. She looked below her, to see who it was that has been starein at her. He was a tall muscular man with red hair and sharp eyes. He was wearing a piercing on his lower lip and carries a sword. Dressing in golden armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist.

"Er-em, hello, mr. Golden man!" She wave at him and gave a false smile, while the seat ran from her forehead. Her foot slip from the trunk of the tree. **"Shit!" **She fell back, when suddenly two large arms catch her. She looked lost and tried to think what was going on. The gold meets the red.

"Are you alright?" He ask and Alima nodded after. He then let her down on the ground and looked at the tree she just climb on.

"Er-em, t-thank you." Sitting and stare at the grass while she talks to him. _"Hey wait a second, why am I nervouse around this guy."_ She thought and then a green fruit appeard before her. She faced up and saw the red hair man handing her the coconut water. "Ar-mm, thank you again." She then reach the fruit and sat there dumfound. The man stood still there and stare at her, she couldn't use her power, only if it's meaningful. "You can go now, man."

...

...

_"WHAT THE HECK, this guy isn't moving at all."_ She thought irritade and tried to keep her fake smile on. He then reach to the fruit and took his sword out from the waist. He then cut the fruits top and gave it to her. She was confuse and tilt her head, but reach to the coconut water. _"Strange guy, defenetly strange!"_ She thought while drinking the coconut. He then laying down underneat the palm tree and took a nap. Alima could careless what he is doing right now, but she wish that he could rest somewhere alse. "Hey, mr. Golden man... Name!" He open his eyelid and stare at her without asking what she meant. "Don't you have name, at less?" She sigh and looked at him irritaided.

"Masrur... And you?" He then lift himself and sat, waiting to get her answeard.

"He, why don't you find that for yourself, mr. Golden man!" Alima change her behavior back to have she always been. Masrur wasn't even flinching his face, but I bet that inside, he would be a little suprise. I mean a 13-15 years old and shy girl, suddely change to 180 degrees flip over. She just smirk and then point at him. "Fight!" Mastrur sat and stare at her quitly."Tshee, then I have to do it myself, he!" She jump in the air and was about landing a fist on hs face, but he parry with just one arm easily. She strike over and over and Masrur didn't flinch. He could stop her movement anytime yet he only block her attacks. " intreasting,** I decide**!" She point down at him and smirk. "I will make you move from that spot!" This time she strike with her feet, he perry it to. However this time she press her right feet to get some speed to the other free feet and strike his chin. He then stood up quickly and shove her away from his arm. **"Ahhh"** She land first with her chin on the grass. "Tshee, Your pretty dam strong." She rise up and was about to kick him from the side, Masrur duck and Alima flew past him. **"W-wha!"** She notice that another mans face appeared.

"Oh, there you are, Ma..." The purple hair man didn't saw her coming and was kick right on the face. He then roll over the grass to not scream from the pain.

"Ah, sorry old man!" didn't even sound like she meant it. She ignore the older guy and point at Masrur. "Again, and this time I will..." When suddenly her shoulder was grab by a big adults hand and jolt in suprise.

"Have you not learn, that not to ignoring a injury person, right, little girl" Alima shake of his large arm away, from her shoulder. " Such a rude girl!" He smirk and cross his arm. Masrur then walled away from this two. Alima took the notice and ran after him.

" Hey waaiit, I'm not done yet!" She grab on one of his arm. Masrur was sudden stop by Alimas strength. He and the old guy was a little suprised and felt the air suddenly change around her.

"I'm not done yet, mr. Golden man!" She her golden eyes change into a fearsome and bloodthirsty looked. She smiled creepily and was about to use her power. Masrur quickly yanked off his arm from her. The old guy was prepared to take his sword out, when suddenly three tentacles past beside him and grab on Alimas both feets. " Hu- iaaa!" She was pull to the yellowing clooak man.

"My, you really are some trublesome, princess!" His face was cover the yellow hoods, but Alima still knew who it was.

**"Ah, teacher!"** She smile at Hastur while hanging upside down. He then nnotice what she was wearing underneat the black cloak and quickly turn away.

_" Why are you only wearing pant, princess Alima?"_ He said with low voice and immediately let her go. She feel with her head on the grass.

" Iauu, that hurt, couldn't you be a little gentler!" While she sat on the ground and rub her head. The tentacles move inside his cloak and moved close to those two men.

" I'm must apolozie for her behavior, king Sinbad!" He bow like a gentleman do and meet his golden eyes.

The king smirk and moved beside him, then smak on Hasturs back. "What with that formal greeting, come on aren't we friends!" Hastur giggled and tap on Sinbads shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He smile brightly at Sinbad.

"By the way!" Sinbad walked toward her and held her hand. "Who may you be young lady?" And kissed her hand, while meet her golden eyes. She immediately shake her hand off his and glare deathfuly at him. Hastur then walked beside her and pat her head, while she clean her hand from the kiss.

"Sorry, she just don't have the manner, but this is pri..." He then felt a sharp blade pointing behind him, without Sinbad or Masrur knew that it was Alima who treat him. "I-I mean my pupil, why don't you tell him your name!" She walked before him and curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you, king Sinbad, I'm Cyäegha." She gave him a bright smile and meet the golden eyes. He was a little suprise, but change it immediately to manly smile. _"W-what's with this smile, it's irritateing me!"_

"No, the pleasure is all my, Cyäegha." They both laugh to each other together. One that gave a fake smile and the other just enjoy the moment.

_"Don't be so familiar with me, you duchebag!"_ What she thought in her mind.

_"What a interesting kid."_ What Sinbad thought in his mind. Hastur just sigh and Masrur was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>Dear brother! Date: xx-xx-xxxx<em>

_From today onward, I be staying here in the Sindria (I didn't mean living) and I'm training od how to use my freaking power. Teacher told me that "we are the host to the god(fallen) and will serve them..." So he said, but I didn't really understand. He also said that normaly you can surpass the gods controling your body and soul, but only if you have the desire. It can be anything as long it dosen't effect the gods will, seriously what the hell. Those who past the ritual (It's like a test), like I had to go through. It freaking hurt, that I must admire. Anyway back to where we were, the one that past the test, can borrow as much several as they want, however there is one condition you can never harm a human, without a reason. Believe me or not, but that the true (even I was like what!). In to other word you have to control your own emotion, to be able to fight. I asked to teacher of how many there is outside the world right now! He told me there is right now only seven of us. That is Hastur, Cyäegha, Aphoom-Zhah and his partner Cthugha. Cthulhu is sleeping in the deep sea while his partner is somewhere. Let's see what was his name again...Gatatom, no, no, no, Ghatanothoa and last but not the weakest Yog-Sothoth. He is the stronget or we don't really know the gender and decided that it's a he... The name sound like a male. Anyway I hope you are fine there in Balbadd... I really miss you, but I can't see you right now, ohhh, I really wish you was here and do things with you. I can't wait to meet you, waku, waku, waku._

_P.S. Not like you are going to find this letter, but if you find it by chans. Then you are pretty dam lucky._

_-Alima_

* * *

><p>The little blue hair boy sat alone on the carriaget, reading what th letter and tried to understand who this person could be and who it was for.<p>

"I wonder who could have write this!" He then look out at the blue skies and smile brightly. "He, I wonder how Alibaba is doing ridght now?" The flute around his neck began to shine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh, Aladdin, I can't believe he appear already <strong>

** Merci bien and please let's looking forward the next chapter.**

**Trivia:**

**Type she like... "As long it my brother, then nothing matter, but if I had to... Definitely muscler man and he have to be older then me:" So she said. But I bet she said that randomly**


	8. Chapter 7 What dose friends do!

**I must apolozie for now... I decide to redo the story, if you don't mind.**

**-Otakuhimewa**

* * *

><p>"Teacher, I'm bored!" The black twin tails girl laid on the beanch along with her teacher, who's reading a scroll in his hands. "Hey, let's talk about something!" She said and drop her head on his laps.<p>

"About what!" And keeps on reading.

"Girls talk!" She said and play with her hair.

He looked down at her in confusing look on his face. "...I'm a guy!"

Alima smirked up at him. "Let's skip that details!"

"So what are we going to talk about?" While his eyes didn't moved away from the scroll paper.

"... What's your favorite food?" He was silence for a moment, after hearing shuch a question out of no where. "...Sorry about that!" She scratched her cheek and look elsewhere. "It's just that... We only talk about history, when you're having lesson with me... How should I put it!"

"I don't have things I like and dislike!" He answered back. Alima was a little surprised reacher her hands toward the sky.

"Teacher!" She said amd he didn't answered back. "Just how old are you!" She continue her sentence.

"...You shouldn't asked about others age!" He said and glare down at her. Made her heart skipped for a moment there.

"Then, I'm Seventeen!" And sniffed back at him.

He stare down at her in annoying look on his face and later on he sighed. "Twenty-four!" And went back on reading his scroll.

"Wuah, that's old... Hurry up and go find a nice bride!" She immedately reaplaied back at his word.

"I'm doing it all along!" He said and Alima stare dumbfound with her round golden eyes.

"Doing?" She reapet the word and hade a confuse experssion on her face. "What's that supouse to mean!?"

Hastur put the scroll beside him and sighed afterward. "It means that this girl hasn't yet accept my feeling for her, no, more like she hasn't notice it yet."

"Ahhh, so that's what it means..." She smirked up at him. "So tell me more about this person!"

"... Let's see, she's a selfish person, hard to get along with at the begin, like to tease other, have a complex feeling for her brother and she like to fight a lot." Alima didn't know what kind a exprssion she should make in front of him.

She lift herself up and meet his shine light blue eyes. "I-it must be hard for you, I really feel sorry for you!" While the tears ran down she grab his shoulder.

"... Look like you didn't regonize your own personality!" A sweat drop ran down from his head.

"Huh, what did you said?" While she wipead the tears from her golden eyes.

"Nah, it's nothing!" He averge his eyes and sighed later on. "But, I still love her!" And grab her black hair close to his face. "And that's why, I want to make her mine, devoure her minds to only thinks nothing else but me and so that she can't live without me!" He stare at her with his passioned light blue eyes and kissed on her hair.

A little flushed appeared on her white cheek. _"Somehow... I'm little jelousy at that person!"_ She thoughed and look elsewhere. "... Hey teacher!" Without looking straight at him.

"What is it, Princess!" He let go of her hair and lend at the side on his arm.

"... C-can you be my friends?" While looking down at her hands. "Right now, I don't have anyone as my friends... If you don't mind!"

"Dose it mean I'm your first!" He asked and she nodded after. "Why not!" He smiled back at her and caress on her head.

Alima sweetly smiled back at him. "By the way, teacher!" She said and he stopped caress her. "... This may sound wierd, but what dose friends do, when they're together!?" And had a puzzuled look on her face.

A small grin appeared from the corner of his mouth. "Then let me teach you!" He smiled back at her and came closer to her face. "However, your only allowed to do this with me, understood!" She nodded and he kissed on her forehead. "That's my princess!"

"May I interrup you!" Hastur glare at the white hair guy behind him. "King Sinbad, want to speak with you!" He was dress in Sindria cream white cloth and green hat on his head.

_"I didn't even noticed him!"_ She thoughed and peek from the yellow hood guy's shoulder.

Then Hastur sighed and walked toward the him. _"I hate it, when you sneaking up like that!"_ And they both glare at each others.

Alima followed after him, but he stopped her by pushing her forehead back, with his finger. "Ah!" She fell on the grass and saw how her teacher left her. "Tshee, you could at less said, that I don't need to following you, insted of pushing me down." And rised herself up on the her feet.

He walked toward her, with a smile on his face. "You're having good time haven't you, miss. Cyäegha!"

"I finally made a friends!" She happily smiled back, like a kid.

"Well, that's good for you!" He gently caress her head. "Did my advis help!?" She quickly nodded and sweetly smiled back at him. "So, do you enjoy in here, this past two years?"

She pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. "The food is fine around here... and the forest mountain is really fun to hangout and... I'm bored!" She sighed later on.

Ja'far gave a surprised look. "Bored!" He reapet the word.

"Well, training is fun... But when you have so much freedom, there's nothing to do." And walked past him. "Ah, how's that big guy?" Without looking back.

He followed after her. "Big guy!?" And look confuse behind her.

"You know, red hair and sharp eyes." She pointed her finger up and form a circel in the air.

"You must mean Masrur!" He said and sweetly smiled back at her. "He must be sleeping somewhere in the forest, again." And gave a trouble look on his face.

"...Then let's go and meet him!" She said and ran with full speed to the forest and left Ja'far behind her.

* * *

><p>The door slamed opened and there stood Hastur in irritade look on his face. "What is it now!" Inside the meeting room sat Sinbad and waiting for him to sit. "I'm busy right now." He said and took a sit.<p>

"Ah really!" Before Hastur sat another guy with blue flame short hair. "Becasue to me, it look more like you where having a sweet time with that girl!" And smirked at him

"Have you ever heard of private!" Hastur glare back at him. "Lord Aphoom-Zhah!"

"Hey, you don't glare so hateful at me!" And lend back on his chair, while crossing his arms on his chest. "It wasn't even me, who interrupted you guys. Lord Hastur!" And a sharp sparkler ran between them.

"Stop begin so childish!" A woman sat beside the flame hair guy. "My mummies is going to root, if I stay here any longer." She has short pink hair that reach to her neck and two small long braids from each side. She was dressing in leather corset and short shorts, that expouse most of her skin. A long white boots high heels and a white cloak over her shoulders.

"Why are you even here, Ghatanotha!" Hastur spoke and look at her with displease look. "Don't tell me that your master is lazy as ever."

"You bet." Ans she glare back at him."But hey, there's one more missing here!" And look in front of her, there was a empty sit beside Hastur. "Stranges and here I thoughed, that she would be here today!" And gaze back at yhe yellow dressing man.

"I made her not to come!" He said and lend back. "... So why where we summoned here, Sinbad!"

He just keep on smiling and gave a serious look. "Look like a new king in Balbadd wanted to brake the contract and I have a bad feeling about this." Everyone didn't said anything after that and ignore his sentence. "I'm asking one of you, to go there and give me the detalis about what's going on there!"

"Look, I could careless what the humans is up to!" She said and gasp like nothing matters to her. "But, what I'm more surprised is that the new host is now one of us!" And gaze at Hastur. "I didn't expect it would be so soon!"

"Time have nothing to do with this." And sighed afterward. "She still have long way to go."

"Then, dose I can have her?" The flame hair guy smirked at him. "Becasue, I really like pretty things!" And Hastur immediately glare back at him.

_"Don't you dare touch her, or I brake that neck of you!"_ And the room felt heavier then before.

Ghatanotha stopped Hastur by flinching at him, with a small ball made of water. He stopped it by cutting it in half. "Mens this days!" She mumbled and decide to leave the room. "I'm going home!"And suddenly disappeared like water.

"Ahh, she left!" Aphoom-Zhah drop his head on the table. "can I go to!" And look at Sinbad.

"Fine, you can go now!" He said and lend back looking at the white roof.

"Then, bye!" And disappeared like a blue flame.

"Look like you, weren't able to speak things you need to!" Hastur was still sitting and lend his head on his shoulder. "ruff day huh!" A small grin appeared on his mouth.

"Friends, my old friends!" He said and later on smiled back. "I wish this would be easier to deal with." And scratched his bangs. "Oh, I heard that you little pupil is takeing a liking to our Masrur!"

"Yeah!" He said and stare down at the empty table. "She's pretty fun to hangout with, but I wish that she could at less fix that head of her." And gave a trouble look on his face.

"Hooh, and why is that, I think she's cleaver enough!" And later on nodded his head.

"She maybe a genius, but when it comes with other relationship or something close to that." He said and cross his arms on his chest. "She's like a snail!" And gave a obvious look.

"But isn't she cuter that way!" Sinbad smirked and look like he was enjoying.

"... Hey, what dose friends do, when their hangingout together!?" Sinbad look shoked for a moment there.

"...Well, have should I put this..." And scratched with his finger on his cheek. "First you call each other with given name and..." Hasture keep on stareing at him. "Just do things, that is right for you!" They both was silence for a moment.

"...I see!" Hastru the rised himself up from his chair and walked toward the doors. "Thank you for the advis, Sin!" And left him behind sitting there alone.

"Oh boy!" And drop his head down. "I didn't think in a million years, from a god to ask shuch a hard question!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the new chapter i just made.<strong>

**Trivia**

**Hastur is her first friend so far.**


	9. Chapter 8 lying in the bed

**"Tshii!"** Two week later Alima got sick for playing yestearday in the rain. "Ahha, why am I here lying in the bed!" He cheek was all read and white wet towel on her head.

"I warned you." Beside her bed sat Hastur and reading a new scroll. "Why do you never listing to me!" And sighed later on. "Now that the king is gone, along with his household members... I'm in charge here and I can't watch you all the time!" And gently caress her black loose hair.

"But, I just want to play with the rain!" And cover the quilt over her head. "...Why are you here anyway?" And face to him. "Don't you have duty to make!?" She slowly rised herself up.

"Idiot, I'm more worry about you!" And put the scroll away. "I left someone do the work for today." He walked closer to her and geantly caress her red cheek. "You're warm!" He smiled down at her, while touching her lips with his finger.

"Of course!" She said and pouted at him. "I'm sick, what else." She then caress his black soft wavy hair. "Thank you for worry about me, teacher." And softly smiled back at him.

"...We're friends right!" He said and Alima look at him in confuse look. "Friends do call each others by names, right!" He keep on stareing down at her golden eyes.

"Ah, you're right!" And keep on giving a childish smile. "Then what's your name, teacher?"

He smiled back at her. "It's Shafiq." And hugged her warm body.

"Ohhh, what a wierd name!" She said and hugged him back. He then pulled himself back and pushed her down on the bed. "Wha, teach- I mean Shafiq!"And saw how he was above her. "This is somehow wrong!" He stare down at her with passion blue light eyes and later on it glow into bright yellow colours.

"Don't worry, I wont to anything when you're sick!" And lend down his body on hers. "But a little wont hurt!" He wispeared in her ears and press his cold lips on the white skin.

"...!" Alima felt how the cold chill spread from her neck to whole her body. _"N-no!"_ She said in a low voiced and he keep on licking her neck. _"Hahh~!"_ She moan without thinking and cover immediately her mouth with her palms. _"Wh-what was that just now!?" _She had a puzzled look on her face.

"That was cute!" And later on sucking down her neck. She tried to keep her voice down from moaning and grab on his white blouse. He noticed that her hand was shakeing and weak at the sametime. "Did I disappointed you!" And stopped what he was doing to her.

_"Friend!"_ Tried her best to speak with her husky voice._ "I just want to be friends with you!"_ Losing all her strenght and let go of her grips.

He was surprised for a moment there and grined later on. "Heh, I'm not going to apolozie for what I just did!" And laid next her, cover the quilt over them. "But, I did promised that I wouldn't do anything while you're still sick." And hugged her tighed under his arms. Feeling his warm embraced and made her feel sleepy.

_"I'm sure he did it just to mess around with me!"_ She careful touch her neck, where he kissed her. _"The heat... It's still there!"_

* * *

><p>"Yosh!" The black hair girl looked proud and bite the black thread off. "It's done!" And lift it up toward the roof.<p>

"At less you're having fun while your still sick!" Hastur stood before the door lead to her room.

She looked happy at him and showed him the doll she just made. "Look, what I made!" He walked closer to her.

After sitting beside her, he stare closely at the doll. It took a form of chibi human, blond hair, with a thick ahoga in the middle, eyes was made of small round button and green royal cloth. "...It's well made, but why dose it look so familiar!" She then squeezed the doll really tight.

"I made it exactully look like my big brother!" And a small flushed appeared on her cheek. "From two years ago!" And rolled over the bed with the doll.

"...You look happy!" He said and grab the doll away from her. "Your looking healty today!" And glare down at her.

"Of course, it's been three days already." And sniffed with proud look on her face.

His face got closer to hers and their eyes meet. "Then, you have time for this!" And press his lips down on hers lips.

"Mmm!" She quickly pushed his face away from her. "Seriously, don't do that." And irritade look appeared on her face. "Find a better woman to play with." And pat on his shoulder. He gave a disagree look and later bite hard on her neck. "Iauu, that hurt!" A small tears ran down from her golden eyes.

"I didn't bite that hard." And he walked to the door.

"It's your fault if there's a bite mark left on my neck!" And threw the pillow at him.

"That's fine with me!" And close the doors, before the pillow could make it there.

She pouted and grabs her doll in her arms. "Your so mean, Shafiq!" And laid back on her bed. "Brother, I miss you!" And tightly squeeze her doll. "Hurry up and come back, brother!" Seeing the blue sky fill with cloud from the window beside her.

**"The king has return!"** Alima woke up from someone shouted at the hallways.

"...What time is it now?" And look out at the windows. "Look like I didn't sleep that long." And a sharp feeling ran throughed her mind. "This feeling... Could it be!" She quickly jumped up from her bed and ran out from her room.

"Huh!" Hastur saw how she ran with her white pyjams and long black hair reached down over her waist. "Where are you going, princess!" She ignore him and ran past him, he quickly grabs her wrist and stopped her. "Why are you in hurry!?" She didn't said a word and shoved him away from her.

_"He's here!"_ She said and ran with her bare feet down to the harbour. Hastur decide to followed her in the end. _"Finally...!"_

"Welcome home, King Sinbad!" A green looking drakon greet him along with the others from Eight Generals.

"I have return!" And walked down from the ship. "Did anythiny happen while I was gone?" Along with his member came later on down.

"The same as always!" Said a little young blond girl. She may look like ten years old child, but she's older then she looks. "Ah, a new guest!?" Seeing how a ten years old boy going down and beside him was a teenage, red long hair and sharp eyes.

"Yes, this three guys will stay in the Sindria as a guest from now on!" Sinbad said and noticed a black long hair girl ran toward them, behind her followed his old friends. "Ah, nice timing...Miss Cyäegha!" He said and the last person walked down from the ship, he was blond a thick ahoga in the middle of his head and dressing in normal arabiac cloth. "Let me introduse you to our new guest!" After she reached to them, she ignoreall of them and ran past them, except for one person. (And you know who that is, do you!?)

"Eh!" The blond guy looked confuse when she suddenly hugged her.

"It's been so long!" And burried her face on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>it was short, but to me it was cute.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 Full moon's night

"Ah eh!" The blond guy got red all over his face and didn't knew what to do with his free hands.

"Alibaba!" The blue hair boy said and look up to him. "Do you know this lady here!" Morgianna got shocked on her face and didn't knew what to say.

"Wah-!"

"I didn't knew you where popluar with young girls!" Sinbad said and scratched his jaw, while all other stare queit at him.

"T-that not it!" The blonde potested and pushed her away from him. "Excuse me, but who are you!?" Looking down close to her and meet her golden eyes. **"... Ah haaa!" **And he shouted while pointed at her.

"Stopped shouting out loud, it's killing my ears!" And cover her ears with her hands. "But I'm glad that to see you!" And once again she jumped in his arms.

"Ah, so he's here too!" Hastur stood beside the Eight Generals. "No wonder she was in hurry!" He sighed later on.

"Do two know him!?" Sinbad asked and pointed between them.

"Well, I did told you, that I was working as a history teacher in Balbadd!" And watched how she pulled his face close to her. "... She will introduse her real self to you soon."

"Real?" All of them looked confuse and saw how Alima pushed her lips on his lips. All of them frost into a rook and just watch how both of them kissed. Hastur was the only one who didn't looked shocked.

...

"...That's enough!" Alibaba pushed her away and stare closely at her. "Haven't you enough of this greeting kisses."

She was too happy and hugged him. "Don't be so stinky, I haven't even meet you for two whole years!" rubbed her face on his chest.

"What if everyone is going to misunderstand the situation here!?" And pushed her again away from him.

She quickly grab on his arm and this time she laid it between her bosom. "It's fine, just let them think like it!"

"Wow, just what relationship dose she have with him!?" The blond short hair girl said and smiled than after.

"Hastur, mind if you explain!" Ja'far asked and Hastur watch carefuly at them.

He sighed again and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, She's..." Alibaba then pushed her away and groob her breast.

It made her flushed and turned her back at him. "Y-you can't do that!" She said and he stare at his hand for a while.

_"Just now... I groob my own younger twin's boobs!"_ He looked way to over reacting and stare down at her big bosom._ "It has got bigger..."_And he got red himself.

"What's wrong, big brother!" She smiled up to him and he immediately averge his face from her.

"Alima... You're shuch a bullies!" He said and she sweetly smiled back at him.

"But it was so fun." And evil smirked at him. "After all, that is what I like about you, brother!"

"And there you have it." Hastur said and pointed at them.

**"Like hell, I could followed that conversation, between them!"** Sinbad got angry and shouted back.

* * *

><p>"I see, now I understand about you two's relationship as a sibling!" Later afternoon, Sinbad sat on the dinner table along with his guest. "So, why didn't you told me that she was the princess of Balbadd." He angry look at Hastur who sat before Alima.<p>

"I would have got stabb in the back, if I told you!" He said and drank his wine. "In fact, it's not that importan."

"Don't say that!" Sinbad later on deeply sighed and gaze at Alima, who was trying to feed her brother by some meats.

"Brother, you should eat, or you may die from hunger!" She looked worried at him, when he hasn't even touch the food on his plate.

"S-sorry, when we finally got to see each other and I have to be so gloomy at time like this." He smiled down at him. She could see how his golden eyes look so hurtful and fill with anger at the sametime. "I'm sorry, but I would like to go back to my room." He said and left the dinner room.

"I too will take my leave!" The blue hair boy said and followed Alibaba. That left only four people, the red hair girl, Hastur, Alima and the king os Sindria.

"Did something happened, brother would never look that gloomy!?" And look at Sinbad, who only drank his wine.

"...I the Kou army has takeing over the Balbadd city!" He said and later on the red hair girl left yhe table.

"Thank you for the food!" And close the door. Alima lend back dwon to her chair.

She played with her hair and sighed later on. "How longer are we going to stay here, Shafiq!" And looked straight the otherside of table.

"Why are you complaing, princess!" He smirked back at her. "Now that your beloved brother is here, why are you in hurry!?"

Alima glare at him. "That is none of your concern!" After seeing the real her, he sighed later on.

"By the way, Alima!" She look from the corner of her eyes at him. "You have a red mark, here!" And pointed at his own neck and she touched her neck.

"...!" Seeing from the refletion of the silver cup. A bright red mark sat on the side of her neck._ "... Shafiq!"_ Hearing his own name and brightly smiled back at her. **"You got nuts to do that!"** And threw the golden plate along with the food at him. He quickly moved away from his sits and ran toward the door.

"That was payback!" He said and she followed after him.

**"For what!"** Leaving Sinbad along in the dinner room, but he didn't mid that at all.

"It's nice to be young!" He said and look down at the red liquied inside his silver cup.

* * *

><p>"Mmm!" The youn blond boy slowly opened his goled eyes and saw the full moon shine down from the window. "Hot!" He said and someting moved inside his quilt. "...!?"<p>

Seeing his own younger sister lying beside him and butt naked too. "Mmm...stop it... brother!"

_"...Just what is she dreaming at time like this!" _He thoughed and quickly shake his head side to side. "Wake up, Alima!" He shouted down at her.

"Hah!" She quickly opened her golden eyes and rised herself up. "Wha-it just you, brother!" And rubbed her eyelid with her hand.

"It's not just." And pointed down at her. "What are you wearing!?" She looked at herself and later on she look back her brother.

She titled her head in puzzled look on her face. "I'm not wearing anything!"

"That's right!" He corrected her and had a angry look on his face. "Why are you unclothed?"

A evil grin appeared on the corner of her mouth. "Ehhh, but we're sibling!" And pushed him down on the bed. "We use to bath but naket after all!" Sitting above him and lift her knees up. "Look, brother!" And made a clear for him to she the whole white skin, shining from the moonlight. "Fufufu, you're so cute!" And lend down her body weight on him. "Let's do something fun, brother!" And the golden turn into jade colour.

He felt how her soft skin touched his bare stomach. **"That's enough, Alima!"** And threw her out from his room along with white blanket over her shoulders.

"Huh!" She gave a dumfound look on her face and quickly tried to opened the door. Unfourtunly it was already lock. **"I was just joking, please let me in!"** She bank the doors.

"I wont let you in, if you don't put something to cover your body!" And cover the quilt over him.

_"I will scream if you don't opened the door, in count of three!"_

_"What the... Are you treating me, you own brother!"_ He thoughed and ignore her count down. He stare at the full moon night. _"She been acting wierdly... Well, it has been two years since we last saw each others."_ And he sighed later on._ "Her eyes... Wierd colour!"_ He said with low voiced. "... Did she gave up, because it's pretty quiet outside there." And slowly opened his door and no one was before his door. _"That was fast!"_ And look the surounding in the hallway. "Huh!" A little further away from his door, there stood a tall man dressing white blouse and black pants. He has short black wavy hair, reaching down to his neck. _"That guy from earlier!"_ He thoughed and watch closely what the man was carring in his arms. _"Ah, Alima!"_ The black hair girl sleep quietly in his arms. Seeing how the tall man's yellow sharp eyes glowing in the dark hallway. Alibaba ignore the detail and closed his door.

* * *

><p>"Mmm." Alima slowly opened her heavy eyelids and rised herself up from the bed. "...Damn, what just happened!" She tried to think and a big hand grab her shoulders, then pulled her back into the bed. "Ah!"Seeing the white roof and feeling a warm breeze coming from the side of her neck. "What the!" She turned her head at side and there beside her laid Hastur sleepy and quiet. <span><em>"Let's see... I was about to say three, when suddenly someone knocked me down from behind... And here I am!"<em>

...

_"I guess there's only one answered to this!" _She rised herself up and hitted his head with her fist.

He slowly opened his ligh blue eyes and rubb it with his hand. "It still night, princess!" He yawn and later on smiled back at her. "Nightmare?"

"Haha, weary funny!" She said with angry voice and turned hers back at him. "Why are we sleeping together!" She said and two arms warp around her stomach from behind.

"You would had been attacked by random guys!" And squeezed her tightly. "That is, if I didn't picked you just in time!" And sniffed her black hair.

"In my eyes, only you would ever do that!" And pinched his hand, that was on her bare bosom.

"Then, as an token of apolozies." And kissed the back of her neck. "Let's go swiming with everyone, tomorrown!" And stare at down at her.

"... Including brother?" She faced back at him and meet his light blue eyes.

He nodded back, while holdong her in his arms. "Yes, of course!" And gently caress down her hair.

"Wuhaha!" And hugged him back. "I love you, Shafiq!"

He smiled back down at her._ "Did she forgot... That she's still naked!"_

_"Maybe she's just to happy to even noticed, my lord!"_

_"I haven't talk with you for a while now!?"_ He smirked and stare at the full moon.

_"My sinners apolozie, Lord!"_

_"Nah, it's fine!"_ And laid Alima back down to her bed. "You should sleep, save the energy for tomorrown." He keep on smiling and pushed her body closer to him.

"I forgive you, for what you did today!" And closed her eyelids. "...As a friend, of course!"

_"Friends, huh!"_ He had a disapointed look on his face for a moment.

_"She have shuch a thick head, dosen't she!"_ Hearing how the voice inside his head giggled, made him annoying.

_"How long, will it takes!"_ And slowly closed his eyelids later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice story...For now that will do<strong>

**-Otakuhimewa**


	11. Chapter 10 At the Beach

"Ahh, the sun shine like anyother days... and the water is so blue as the sky.!" Inside the palace sat Sinbad listing the bird singing, while writing the scroll.** "So why do I have to stay inside in my own official!"** And slamned on his desk.

"You are the king after all!" Ja'far said, while helping with the work too.

"But, I want to go to the beach along with hot girls!" He gave a serious look on his face. "I bet the other guys is having fun, while I must do this stupid work."

Ja'far had a irritade look on him and thoughed of how he want so much to punch this guy. "Look, if you can finish the work today!" And scratched his white bangs. "You can then go and play in the beach along with your stupid girls."

"Ja'far!" He said and the white hair guy face to him. "It's not stupid, but hot and beautiful girls!" Meanwhile Alima and the others was already playing on the beach.

**"Iahaa!"** The blue short boy jump in the water with the red hair girl. "Uwaa, the water feel so nice!" And flote his body on the water. "Don't you think so too, Morg!" The red hair girl nodded in agreement.

**"Aladdin, Morgianna!"** Alibaba wave at them, so they would noticed him. "Don't go too far, kei!" He said and both of them wave back. "Oh, that's right!" And looking down at the twin tails girl standing beside him. "Aren't you going too, Alima?"

She smiled up to him. "If brother is going to!" She was dressing in back bikini and mini skirt.

"...I see!" And softly caress on her head. "But, you should stop forcing on smiling so much!" And walked to where Aladdin and Morgianna is.

Alima stare at his wide light skin back, made her flushed afterward. "Well, as long as the other girls don't get to close to him." She said and keep on stareing at him. "Haaha, I wish he could at less said, that I look cute or something close to that!" She pouted and turn her head elsewhere.

"I sure, he's just to shy to say out loudly!" Behind her stood Hastur wearing white blue shorts trunk. He was buld with muscler, yet slender at the sametime and sunburn skin. "Just see, how his ears are all red."

Alima quickly averger her golden eyes away from him_. "Why is he so perfect... But, I wont admire that he's actully handsom, or something like that!"_ She thoughed and squeeze tight her fist. **"The only person who can take my heart is no other than brother!"** She thoughed out loud and ran toward her brother.

Hastur stood there on the warm sand and saw how she jump on Alibaba's back. "Hooh!" He smiled, while thinking of something.

"Ahhh, their already here!" A young female voice appeared behind him. "But, hey it look like, their just has began." He turn behind and there walked the blond young girl, she was wearing in pink one piece swimsuite.

"Isn't this a little to exposed, Pitsi!?" And a pale skin man with scarlet red hair, bangs that go down the left side ofhis face. He was wearing red shorts trunk with white stripet at each side of the trunk.

"I think it look grate on you, Spartos!" A dark skin, with white hair. Slamed on Spartos's shoulders. His swimsuit trunk was green and a yellow snake as design. "Oh, look like Hastur is already here!" He quickly ran toward the wavy black hair guy. "Yo, Hastur!" And warp on of his arms aroung Hastur's neck. "Why are you standing here, where's beautiful girl!" And look out at where Alima and the other three playing in the water. "Hee, their are just bunch of kids!" He gave a disapointed look on his face.

"I think that you're the one who is a kid!" A medium long blue hair female, with two golden seashell on her ears. She was walking toward them from behind. On her, she was wearing pink seashell on her huge bosom and a long white lasher on her waist. "Seriously, and I didn't want to with this stupid sword freak!" She sniffed and averge her eyes away from both of them.

"What did you said, old hag!" And their both start to argumed like always.

"Ohh, there they begin!" Pitsi said and grab on Spartos hand.

"Hah!" He looked surprised and look down at her.

"Let's go and play!" She pulled him along to the water.

Hastur came between the dark skin guy and the huge bosom girl. "That's enough, both of you!" And moved them away from each others. "We didn't came to fight!" And gaze at both of them.

"...I'm sorry, Hastur!" The female said and looked sad, while looking down at her feet.

He then smiled and caress her blue hair. "I just don't want anyone to fight!" A small flushed appeared before her cheek. "Nice swimsuit you have!" And left both of them behind.

**"ALIMA!"** Hearing how Alibaba shouted and while holding her in his arms.

"S-sorry, brother!" She said and had a pale look on her face. "Damn, this salty water!" She cursed and lift herself up and lend her head on his bare skin shoulder.

"Hold on, I take you back!" And carry her in his arms.

"B-brother!" A small pink flushed on her face. "I'm fine really!" And tried to pushed his shoulders.

Alibaba then serious stare down at her. "Well, you don't look like it!" And walked away from yhe beach. "Here should be fine!" He carefuly put her down under a roof made of dried leafs. "Should I stay with you?" He had a worry expression and geantly caress her cheek, with his wet hand. "I should bring something to cool you down!" And was about to leave her alone, when Hastur stood before him.

"You can leave her to me!" He happily smiled down at Alibaba.

"Huh!" He gave a confuse look and stare down back at Alima, who didn't look please at all. "I'm sorry!" And bowed down to Hastur.

"Yeah, that's right!" She said and grab on her brother's arm. "Go away you idiot!"

"I leave her healt to you then!" Alima frost immediately and Hastur didn't flinch a experssion on his face.

**"Brother, nooo!"** And pulled him down to her. "Don't leave me!" She gaze at him with her big round puppy eyes.

"Alima, behave!" He looked down at her with serious expression. Made hard for her to talk back and all she could do was nodding afterward. "Good girl!" And kissed her forehead. He then face up to Hastur. "I leave her in your care, then!" He smiled back and pointed down at her. "I forgot to tell, but you look really like an adult with those colour!" He brightly smiled at her. **"I think, you should have more brighter colour to make you look cuter!"** And left them in the shealter.

Alima sat down on the beanch, looking with big round eyes on her face. "Go and get me some juice!" She said and glare angrily at him and he left her alone. "H-he kissed me..." And lend down, looking up at the dried leaf as a roof. Then her face was all in heat and she quickly cover it with her hands.** "Kyaaahaa!"** She rolled over her body, engouh so that she wouldn't fall down. She then let all her energy out and risee herself up from the beanch. "Huh!" From the other side of table sat a brown short hair man, smiling at her.

"Well hello there, miss!" He waved with his hand in the air and gaze at her with his black pupils. "Did you got sick, from the salt water, miss?"

"Haah!" She nodded back and watched at Alibaba, who's splashing the water at Aladdin. "Have I meet you!" She said and the man nodded.

"Of course, but that was two years ago!" He said and reached his hand for her black tails hair. "You grown more beautiful, then last time I saw you!" And ran his finger throughed her hair. Alima flinched and could feeling how warm his hand was. Her hair is sensitived at heat and that made her whole body tremberling. "Oh, what a nice expression you're makeing!" He grinned at her and pulled her hair closer to his face.

_"S-stop!"_ She said with husky voice and tried to hide her flushing face under the back of her hand.

"Why!" And put it on his lips. "You like it, don't you!" And his dark eyes change into cold sharp silver- white colours.

"Nah~" Let out her moan, with her husky voice.

"What a cute voice you just let out!" He smirked and a big tan skin hand grab on his shoulder. "Huh!" He looked behind and there stood Hastur, with bloodlust murdure intention aura. "Ah, you where quick!" He waved back and inoccently smiled back.

_"I did warn you, didn't I!"_ And the brown short hair man quickly disappeared with blue flame surounding him. "Shit, that guy!" And tried to grab the blue cold flame. "...Princess!" He said and handed her the juice.

"Ah, thanks!" And she quickly grab the glass cup."Who was that guy?" She looked at Hastur, who sat beside her.

"Forget about him..." And caress her head. "Feeling any better!" She quickly nodded and two more men came to the beach.

"Haaa, finally I can go and play...Ah!" Sinbad ran to where Alima and Hastur was sitting. "Now that I look closely at you!" He said and stare at her from head to toes. "Such a nice body, you have!" And gave her a tumbs up.

"Sin, stop that!" Behind him was Ja'far looking annoying and sighed later on.

"Pfhaahaha!" Alima could stop laughing, for seeing what he was wearing as a swimsuit. "W-what kind of cloth is that!" She pointed at down at his leaf trunk.

"I think it look goods on me!" And had a handsome face, while yellow sparkling suround him.

"For a wierdo like you, yeah!" Ja'far said and looked elsewhere. After the sun has set down, everyone decide to make a campfire on the beach and grill some food.

"That was a nice trip!" Aladdin said and chewed the warm bread in his mouth.

"I agree!" Morgianna looked happy and picked up the bread in her mouth.

"Yeah!" The dark skin man chwewd the meat insted of bread.

"Urgh, can't you eat a little nice!" The huge bosom female gave a irritaded look on her face and eat her bread.

"Dose it really matter!" He told back and Pitsi enjoyed with Spartos, while playing with the fire.

"I don't want to eat with a pig like you!" She glare at him. "Don't you think so too, Hastur!" He nodded, while smiling down at her.

"Haah, do you want a figh, old hag!" And both of them glare at each other.

"Now, now!" Sinbad laughed, while holding his wine cup in his hand.

"Seriously, what am I doing here!" Ja'far said and gaze at the fire.

"Ahahaha!" Alibaba laughed and noticed that only one person is missing. "Where did she go now!" And saw a cliff, even thought it was dark. "She sure like to be alone!" And took some of fruits in his hands.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin noticed that he rised himself up. "Where are you going!?" Alibaba smiled down at his best friend.

"Too look for Alima!" And walked away from the campfire.

* * *

><p>"Sighed...The moon sure is nice today!" Alima laid down on a big rook and feeling the salt water flouting beside her.<p>

"Why aren't you hanging out with the others?" Seeing a familiar blond hair guy looking down before her.

"B-brother!" And rised herself up.

He smiled back to her and sat beside her. "Mind if I join!?" And showed some fruits before her.

"Mmm!" She nodded back as an anwsered and grab some orange fruit in her hand.

...

Both of them didn't know what to say after that and look out at the sea, that was reflect from the moonlight.

"...How, have been?" He asked and She only answered to him with a simple words.

"Fine!"

"I see, that's good to hear." And scratched his cheek. "Did you made any friends?"

She nodded and brightly smiled back to him. "I only made one, and his name is Shafiq!"

"... You mean the guy with black wavy hair?" And geantly caress down on her head.

"That's right!" And hold his arm in hers arms. "You too made two new friends, didn't ya!?" And look up to him with her bright golden eyes.

"That's right, you meet them already." And both of them behan to enjoy discuss with each other as a siblings.

"So how's Cassim doing?" Hearing his best friend's name, made him looking down. "Ah, I see!" She new right away, when she saw his expression.

"I-I couldn't save him!" And squeezed tight both of his hands.

"Then you could!" And he look shocked at her. "But, begin gloomy all the time, wont get you anywhere." And saw how her eyes reflect from the moonlight night. "There's so much thing you can do." And rised herself up before him. "And I'm sure that he would be sad too." And reached her hand toward him. "Let's go, brother!" Sweetly smiled down at him.

"Thank you!" And grab her hand. "You know!" While getting pulled up he said. "You got more openly, then before!"

"I think, that I'm the same as ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>YOSHOO, I'M DONEE...<strong>

**SHUCH A SWEET SEANCE WITH HER BROTHER.**

**-Otakuhimewa **


	12. Chapter 11 Fight between two friends

"Why did I desirved this!" Two month later, Alima is helping her friend with the assorted the scrolls

"You lost to rook- paper- scissors game!" Hastur sat on his desk, while reading instead of lending her some help. "So stop complaying and do your jobb!" Alima had a irritaded look on her face and keep on put the scrolls in the bookshelf.

"Fine, fine!" She mumbled in irritaded manner. "Ah!" Seeing how high the bookshelf is, she tried to reach by streaching herself with both hands and feets up.

"..." He gaze at how short she is and trying to put the scroll on a level higher then her. And later she gave up, instead she ran off to get a chair. After getting a chair, she step on it along with the scrolls in her hands. "...You should start to wear longer skirt, princess!" And put the his scroll away.

"No way in hell!" She said and keep on with her doing.

"Why?" He asked and lend back on his chair.

"I want to look beautiful, that's why!" And faced to him when she talked.

"I think you look beautiful, no matter what you are wearing!" And keep on stareing at her bare legs. "...Princess!"

"What now!" Didn't averge from the bookshelf.

"I hope it was my imagination!" And he had a serious look on his face. "But, I ask just in case... Are you wearing any knickers on?" She looked at him from the side.

She then flip her skirt up from behind and showed him. "Pervert!" And grinned afterward.

"...You get attacked, if you do that one more time!" And stare right at her nudet buttocks.

"Who cares, whatever I'm wearing or not!" She jumped down from the chair and ran toqard him. "It's already been over two years... You know!" She walked behind him and hugged him. "Please, just can't we go, there outside!"

He sighed and caress her head. "No!" And warp his arms around her waist. "I can't allowe you to do that!"

"Why!?" Her stareing down at him, with her golden eyes. "Tell me!"

He hugged her tigher. "Everything you do... Is infecting the balance!"

For some reason, there where a part of Alima's feeling that got ripped off."Fine!" And she slap him on the cheek.

"Princess!?" For the first time she raised her hand on him. He touched at the red mark that was left on his cheek. "You shouldn't do that!" And seeing how she ran toward the doors.

**"Well too bad, because I just did!" **Before she slamed the door, she glare at him, with anger and hateful look. **"...I'm n****ot a bird in some cage!" **And ran away from the doors.

_**"Stupid Shafiq, that's it... I'm not going to sleeping or even takeimg showers with you anymore!"**_

"You didn't have to scream that loud!" And sighed later on.

* * *

><p>The next day, the king of Sindria decide to visit the Kou Empire country.<p>

"Take care of yourself, Sin!" Down at the hardboure, stood Ja'far along with Hastur. Watching hpw Sinbad walked on the ship.

"Then, I be leaving!" Sinbad wave back at them and behind him followed the dnark skin guy and Spartos. "I leave everything to you, Ja'far, Hastur!" And later on the ship sailed away.

"To bad, that Aladdin, Morgianna and Alibaba!" And watch how the ship got futher away. "isn't here, right now!" And walked away.

"...Something dosen't feel right!" And the yellow cloak guy followed after him. "His smiling was a bit off just now!"

"Who knows!" Ja'far asked and looked up to him. "...Where is miss Alima, I didn't see her this morning at all!"

"Proboly, sulking in her room... But yestereday, she was definitly angry!" And stare at the ground, qhile walking back to palace. "Urgh, it still hurt!" And smootched his red mark on his cheek. "She didn't have to slap that hard!"

"And what did you fight this time?" Ja'far peek from the corner of his eyes.

"Sigh, the same as last time!" And he scratched his black wavys bangs.

"...Why are you keeping her here anyway!?" And his gray eyes looked up at the blue sky.

"She's safer here... I'm scared that it will happen again!" And his eyes was filling with regreat and pain. "A half years ago... I can never forget that day!"

Ja'far sighed afterward and smacked on Jastur's back. "Just go and apolozie her, you're her first friend, aren't you!"

"Thank you, Ja'far!" And gave a simple smile back to him.

* * *

><p>"Princess!" Hastur stood before her room. He knocked on the doors, but no response came. "Are you still mad!" Still no one responed.<p>

"Ah!" A young male voice came from the hallways. "Aren't you Shafiq!"

"Huh!" He truned to where the voice came from. "Prince Alibaba!" There he stood pointing his finger at Alibaba.

"Former!" He said and had a sad look on his golden eyes. "But let's not talk about that!" And a small bitter smiled appeared on his face. "...Tell me?"

He stare down at Alibaba with question look on his face. "What is it!?" He said and Alibaba keep on smiling.

"You look so familiar... Have we meet somewhere!" A moment silences between these two.

"...I use to teach history at Balbadd's palace, prince Alibaba." Hastur broke the awkward silence and Alibaba had a shocked expression on his face. "Don't tell me, you forgot about me, prince!"

A small rose colour floushed of emmberrsing appeared on his cheeks. "S-sorry, everything happened so fast in Balbadd!" And scratched the back of his blond hair. "Say... Did you two had fight yesterday!?"

"Did she snuck into your room, yesterday night?" He said and Alibaba had a trouble look on his face. "Ohh, so she did again!"

"Not only that!" And rubbed his eyelids. "She was butt naked... again!" Both of the qas quiet for a moment there.

"...Well, she's your younger sister after all!" He said and scratched the back of his head.

"...Are you looking for, Alima!?" Alibaba had a question look on his face. Hastur nodded back later on.

"I came just to apolozie to her!" He said and The blondy boy sweetly smiled back.

"Well, when she come back then!" Hastur stood silence for a moment. "What's wrong, Hastu?"

"...Did you said, when she comes back!" And had a really confuseing look on his face.

"Huh!" Alibaba stare at him with big round eyes. "You didn't know...That she's with king Sinbad to visit the Kou Empire country!"

"...!" He quickly opened the door to Alima's room. "None!" And later on a small piece of paper caughed his blue eyes. "Huh!" He walked to the desk, that was beside the opened windows.

_"Takeing for a walk_

_-Love Alima_

"Ah...Maybe I shouldn't have said it!" And saw how Hastur was in furious of anger.

**"T-THAT LITTLE ONE!"** His voice echoed in the palace, that everyone who work in there could hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>Iaaa, thank you all for reading the chapter so far...<strong>

**In the next story, I decide to write about how Hastur and Alima meet for the first time.**

**Muhahaha, Looking forward to it.**

**-Otakuhewa**


	13. Chapter 14 First meeting

"Are you sure about this, Hastur!" The purple medium long reaching over his shoulders and a ponytail on his back. "I mean, I'm happy that you got a place to stay in Balbadd!" His golden sharp eyes looking serious at The short black wavy hair guy.

"Stop worring about me, so much!" He grabs his white sack bag and put over his shoulder. "What are you...My dad!"

"Are you trying to make fun of me!" And gave a irritaded look.

"Hastur..." A slender soft skin female stood behind the purple hair guy. "Are you really going to leave?" She had a sad expression.

"Oh please, you sound like he's never going to come back!" Beside her stood a tall, dark skin man. "You're going to come back, right Hastur!" He gave a big smirked, that his white teeth showed clearly.

"...Shut it, you sword brain!" She glare at him with her blue eyes.

"Don't insult the swordman, you magic freak!" And both of them glare angrily at each other.

"Ahaha!" Hastur didn't know what to say after seeing them fighting all most of the time. "Well then, I'm takeing my leave!" And turned his back on them.

"Wait!" The female quickly grabs on his yellow cloak.

"Yamraiha...I must go, before the ships sails without me on board." He said and face down to her.

"I-I just want to give you this!" She handed a hand size orb, glowing in many difference rainbows colours. "It's a magic tools, I made and call it Eye of the Rukh."

"I see...So, what dose it do!?" He gently smiled back at her.

A small flushed appeared on her cheek. "I-it's a transmute, by depen on how far you is, the more rukh you need to use!" She explained and averge her blue eyes away from his.

"Thank you...Then I be going!" And step inside of the ship. Seeing how their wave back at him and the futher the ship is sailing away from the Sindria country.

* * *

><p>After three days of sailing on the blue sea. Hastur finally was abled to find the adress to where he's going to stay form now on.<p>

"Wa-whaaaa!" Before him stood a huge walls of stone and golden doors in the middle of the wall. "No matter how you look at this... Isn't this the royal palace!" And the guards who's standing before the golden doors noticed Hastur

"Hey, you!" One of the guards said and pointed at him.

Hastur looked around and no one was standing there, exept himself. "Huh, me!?" And pointed at himself, while looking confuse.

"That's right!" He said and looked closely at the yellow hood man. "Are you lost?" He asked, while keep looking.

"Ah, n-no actully...Mm, do you know about this adress?" And gave the letter to him.

"Let's see!" He read the mark on the letter and was really surprised later on. "Sir, let me open the doors for you!" And quickly said to the other guards to opened the doors.

"Haah!" Hastur just stood there in confuse look and stare at the heavy golden doors to open.

"Please, the king is waiting inside for you, Mr Hastur!" And went back to his poste. Hastur was speachless and just step inside the doors, until he reached beafore the stairs, that was leading up to palace's hallways.

"Now, what is going on!?" And looked at his surounding.

"Thank you for accept my request as a history teacher, Mr Hastur!" Up on the stairs, a old looking man walking dow from the stairs and reached his hand for a handshake. "I hope you can enjoy your stay in here."

"T-thank you...King Rashid!" And their both shakes hands, with each other. "...I'm really surprise, that I will be staying here at the royal palace." He said while their both walked up to the hallways.

"Hahaha, because I didn't add the more details in the letter." And a small laughed appeared. "I think it's more fun this way!"

"I see, but I guess a little fun wont hurt!" Hastur softly smiled, while stareing at the empty hallways.

**"Uwaa!"** A loud scream echoed the hallways and both of the king and the new teacher ran quickly to where the scream came from.

"Now, now, swallow this whole!" They finally reached to where the voice came from.

"I should had know!" The king sighed and rubbed his eyelids. "Alima, what are you up to this time!"

Hastur just watched from behind of king's back. Two children was on sight, one that was pretty fat and looking like he was forcing down on the floor. The other was a slender typ, look like she is forcing the fat boy down, while stepping on his stomach and grabing his jaw to opened his mouth, while the other free hand. She was holding a small long bugs, with long antenna hanging down close to his mouth, with maybe hundret feets. "Can't you see, I'm feeding him!" She had a obvious look on her face.

_"What are you exacly feeding to him!"_ Hasutr thoughed and didn't know what kind a expression he should wear, after seeing this seance. _"That's Centipede... you can't feed him with that..No, more like you shouldn't!"_

"Alima..." The king didn't know how to tell her to stop. "Why don't you stop!" She glare at him with hateful golden eyes.

_"I don't take order from you, old geeze!"_ And keep continue feeding the fat boy. _"Don't worry, they don't bite!"_

**"Hiii!"** Tears ran down from his small round eyes and the bugs got close and closer in his mouth.

"I knew, that she wouldn't listing to me at all." And he sighed later on.

"At less there must be one person, that she would listing to!" Hastur asked and stare down at her.

"Well, there is one person... Ah speaking of it!" And the blond short hair boy walked behind them. "There he is!" And pointed down at the blondy boy. "Alibaba!" And the boy walked toward them.

"What is it, king Rashid!" He was nervouse and stare down at the floor.

"Would you mind tell your's sister to stop feeding bugs in Ahbmad mouth!" And pointed at where the two kids is.

**"Whaaa!"** Seeing how Alima is bullieing the fat boy name Ahbmad. **"Alima, throw that thing quickly away!"**

She gaze at him for a minute and looked really disappointed. "Why!"

**"Alima!"** He seriously look at her, while shouting out her name.

_"Tsk, You're lucky, Piggy!" _Threw the bugs out of windows. She then ran toward him. "Brother, let's play!" And hugged him tight.

"Sure!" He caress down her head and softly smiled at her. "So what do you want to play!"

"...Then hide and seek, right!" She sweetly smiled and her golden eyes soften, everytime she look up to him.

"I'm sorry about her causing trouble, again!" And he bowed to the both king and his brother, Ahbmad.

**"You better!"** Ahbmad shouted, with disgusting and hateful look on him.

_"Watch you mouth, piggy!"_ The black twintails quickly glare down at him with even more hateful and anger.

**"Hiii!"** And hide behind the king.

The king sighed and looked down at her golden eyes. "Why are you bullies your own brother?" She still keep on glare at Ahbmad.

"None of your damn business!" And then glare up to him. "And he's not my brother-!" Then suddenly Alibaba slapped with his small palm on her cheek.

**"Don't say that!"** He shouted at her and everyone in the hall got silence for a minute there. "I'm fine if you call him piggy!"

**"Piggy!"** Ahbmad reapeted the word again and had a shocked expression on him.

"But, I wont allow you to say, that he's not one of our family!" His hands was tremblering in anger and looked really serious at her.

Alima could still felt the pain that was left on her red cheek. "S-so mean, brother!" Then the tears ran down from her golden eyes.** "Wuhahaha!" **

"A-Alima!" Seeing how his own sister crying in front of him.

"Hiih, he was the, sniff, sniff, who began it!" And pointed at Ahbmad.

Everyone gaze at Ahbmad. "What did he do!" Alibaba asked and tried to compfort her.

**"Whuaahaa,** he threw, sniff, sniff, my brother number two, sniff sniff!" And pointed at the windows behind her.

_"Who!"_ Hastur wispeared behind the king's back.

_"Just a doll, she like to carry a lot._" He wispeared back

"I-I'm sorry, Alima!" Alibaba then gently caress her head. "What can I do, to cheer you up." He asked.

"Sniff sniff, pi-pick up my brother, hahaaahaa!" Alibaba immediately ran to pick up the doll. While he was running futher away from her, she was still keeping on crying and walked to the wall. There laid her doll, that look exacly like her brother.

And threw it away outside the windows, while she was fake crying. _"Wow, I can't believe that he didn't saw the doll, when it was right beside him." _ Hastur thoughed and didn't know what kind a expression he should make.

"Oh, that's right!" She said and glare at Ahbmad, who was still hiding behind the king. _"Next time, I feed you with snake, if you ever talked about the Slum, again!"_ And she walked away from them.

"Your children is pretty lively!" Hastur smiled and the king did the same.

"You could say so."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh... I did it again, oh well.<strong>

**So grate that you guys is reading my fanfiction, muhahaha.**

**-Otakuhimewa**


End file.
